Pokémon: Knighthood
by DutchActual
Summary: Ending the Unova League as the runner-up, Ash Ketchum has only one thing in mind; to go home and eat his mother's delicious home cooking. Unfortunately, fate has something else staged for the young Pokemon Trainer. Growing strangely proficient in Aura use doesn't exactly guarantee a smooth ride home. AshxClair, DragonFangShipping
1. Prologue - Part I

**Prologue Part I: Separation**

The road to Nuvema town was a long one from the Unova Pokemon League, not to say amazingly uneventful for the young Pokemon Trainer. His Pikachu remained asleep for the past couple of hours on his head, cutely letting out snores in a set rhythm. The little yellow rodent had been working superbly hard the past two weeks, having participated in the Unova League. Its trainer, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, had placed second in the conference, his best achievement thus far in the Pokemon League Championships.

Ash had been travelling alone for half the trip to Nuvema, much to his disappointment. After the eventful conference ended, Iris had to go back to the Village of the Dragons while Cilan had to take care of some matters for his Gym's supplies in Mistralton City. The young man took out his medal he received for being the runner up in the conference, grinning widely. Even though he was unable to reach the top seat, he was still extremely happy, his usual excitement quickly replacing his short lived depression. He had proven to himself that he and his Pokemon were able to become strong according to their own beliefs, which got them so far. He was looking forward to getting back to Pallet Town and resting for a while, before finally heading out to the fields of adventure again. Whether it was a new region or re-challenging old ones, he was still hyped about it. But for now, his thoughts revolved around one thing only; his mother's home cooking.

Finally being able to see Nuvema Town in his sights, Ash felt his energy spent on the four day walk had returned. The fifteen year old sprinted to the town, waking up his Pikachu. Being equally excited as his trainer, Pikachu hopped off and raced Ash to the town where they would board the SeaPlane to Pallet Town. With his seemingly endless energy, Ash quickly reached the town of beginnings. They paid a quick visit to Professor Juniper and proceeded to wait at the harbor for their transport._  
_

The Pallet Town native stretched as he saw the the doors of the plane opened, starting to check in its passengers. He flashed his ticket and entered the vehicle. Finding his seat number rather quickly, Ash placed his bag on the overhead cabin and made himself comfortable in his seat. He made a mental complain about the long flight duration and dozed off shortly after take-off.

* * *

"...Arrived at our last stop, Cherrygrove City. Please watch your steps as you disembark this carrier and please don't forget your belongings." A voice said through the announcement system.

"Huh..?" Ash said groggily as he tried to wake himself up. Pikachu followed suit as he let out a small cry.

The man sitting beside Ash tapped his shoulder lightly to help him return from his nap. "Hey kid, wake up. We're at Cherrygrove already."

Ash jumped up and looked outside the plane. A large sign was written on the harbor. 'Welcome to Cherrygrove.' The young man groaned and sluggishly grabbed his bag from the cabin. "We're at Cherrygrove? Aw man, I missed my stop at Pallet!"

The man beside him laugh and gave him another tap on his back. "So I was right! You _were_ heading to Pallet. I thought about waking you up but decided against it. You were sleeping too soundly." he lightly commented.

"Uh.. Thanks? I guess." Ash muttered as they stepped down from the SeaPlane. They parted ways shortly after, leaving Ash wondering where to go next. "Sorry Pikachu, it seems we missed our stop." He said meekly to his Pikachu. Ash could feel Pikachu rubbing its cheeks against his, as if to say not to worry about their current situation. "I guess we better find a place to spend the night and head to New Bark Town tomorrow. I think the Pokemon Center is at the northeastern parth of the city."

The two made their way to the northern part of the small town, easily locating the Pokemon Center. They entered the Center to find a group of people gathered in a lively discussion. Ash walked up the the crowd and asked what was wrong. "What's all the commotion about?"

"They're saying they found a Riolu in the forest to the north." One of the trainers answered as he looked back at Ash. "It seems to be hurt pretty badly, but it's refusing to be taken to a Pokemon Center and attacks anyone that come close. It's absurdly strong too, it's beaten every trainer that tried to help." the trainer continued. "We want to help, but it's getting too late and pretty much no one wants to go anymore."

"Then I'll give it a shot!" Ash said as he dashed out of the center, heading inside the forest to look for the Riolu.

"Hey, hey, wait!" the trainer shouted, completely ignored by the Unovan League runner up. "You think we should've told him that the Riolu can use Aura Sphere?" he asked as he turned to the others.

* * *

"..I think this wasn't exactly the best decision, Pikachu." Ash said to Pikachu, who was still on Ash's shoulder keeping a lookout for the Riolu. "I forgot how dark the forests get after the sun goes down." he added, breaking his leg free from being caught by a few twigs. "How far in the forest did they say the Riolu was at, again?" Ash continued wandering deeper into the forest, sunlight lesser by the minute. As the dirt path he was walking on started to end, he took out his flashlight and resumed walking.

"I'm not exactly afraid of ghosts, Pikachu, but going into a forest at night along is pretty scary." Ash commented, answered by a cry from his Pikachu, similarly scared. Pikachu suddenly jerked up and pointed to a clearing not too far in front of them. "What is it, Pikachu?" Ash ran up to the clearing and discovered many small craters laid across the grass clearing.

Pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulder and inspected the craters. He turned to Ash and started making gestures. "Pika pika, pi, pika pi, pika!" the little rodent explained.

Ash nodded and came closer to the craters himself. "You're saying these are caused by Aura Spheres?" the young man muttered, looking around the vicinity for the Riolu. "You think it was caused by a Riolu, Pikachu?"

"Pika pika!" the yellow Pokemon nodded confidently.

"But a Riolu can't use Aura Spheres." Ash commented, crossing his arms. "Only a Lucario can."

"Pi, pikachu, pika!" Pikachu insisted, pointing at its little nose.

Ash raised an eyebrow and let Pikachu clim back up to his shoulder. "You mean to say that it has the same scent as the one we saved from Hunter J?" the trainer asked skeptically.

Pikachu nodded once more, letting out another firm cry, pointing at a general direction. "Pikachu!"

"That way?" Ash said as he started to make his way into the forest once more. "Here goes nothing, I guess. I just hope we don't get lost, Pikachu. We don't exactly have a good sense of direction." he added, to be replied with a light hit from Pikachu's tail. "Alright, alright. _I_ don't have a good sense of direction. I don't understand what Riolu's doing all the way in Johto, though..."

The two continued looking for the Riolu in the dead of the night, accompanied by the soothing cries of the Hoot-Hoot living in the forest. Ash came across a couple of Furret and Sentret families sleeping soundly, seemingly unaffected by the apparent ruckus caused by the fighting-type baby Pokemon. An abnormally strong one, at that. Ash followed Pikachu's instructions on where to go, coming across a few craters every now and then in their way.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu cried, jumping off Ash's shoulder. Pikachu ran to a tree and motioned to Ash, asking the trainer to quickly make his way to the tree.

Ash nodded and sprinted to where his best friend was. He looked over to see that it was indeed the fighting Pokemon rested up against the tree, its condition unconscious and obviously unwell. "Riolu!" Ash came up to check on the Riolu, and set the Pokemon for immediate first-aid. Having ventured too deep into the forest, Ash was unsure whether the Riolu would make it to the Pokemon Center.

Finishing up the treatment, Ash set up his sleeping bag and made a fire to keep themselves warm. He placed the Riolu in the sleeping bag and made sure that the baby Pokemon was nice and cozy. The young trainer watched over the Pokemon for some time before dozing off with Pikachu curled up on his lap, hoping he had done a good enough job to heal the Aura Sphere Riolu.

Ash was woken up by the harsh sunlight shining directly on his face, a method the young trainer did not really fancy after a tiring night. He woke up to see that he was sleeping on the ground with his Pikachu on his stomach, still snoring cutely. He took Pikachu and placed it on the ground, allowing the electric rodent to sleep some more. Ash looked around and saw berries on his sleeping bag, with no sign of the Riolu.

"Hey, Riolu! Where did you go?" the young man shouted, scanning the near vicinity. He was answered by something jumping on his head and taking his cap playfully. "Riolu, you're okay!" he said as he lifted the blue fighting-type up, receiving a happy cry from the Riolu. "You still remember me, huh? What are you doing all the way out here in Johto?"

Ash paid attention to the explanation Riolu made with Pikachu in the background doing his trademark shape shifting to help its trainer better understand the story Riolu was telling. To Ash's surprise, he understood it better than he thought he would have.

"I see." Ash started. "So you were heading west from Sinnoh to reach your destination, when you were attacked by a gang of Fearow and Spearow when you entered Johto. Seems like you had a rough time." the young man clarified the story while the small, dog-like Pokemon happily nodded. "So where do you need to go now, Riolu?"

Riolu pointed to a general direction.

"That's.. North." the young trainer said as he checked his PokeNav which he had just bought quite recently in Nimbasa City. Considering how much the little device had helped him when he was travelling in Hoenn with May and Max, it was definitely a good purchase. "What's up North, Riolu?"

The aura sensitive Pokemon picked up a twig and started drawing on the ground.

"Is that a tree?" Ash popped another question as he looked over the drawing. He noticed Riolu making another gesture. "A _very_ big tree?"

The Riolu excitedly nodded. Riolu then tugged on Ash's jacket and pointed north again.

"You want me to go with you, huh? I guess there's no harm in that. A few days delay doesn't hurt anybody, right, Pikachu?" he asked his best friend, answered with an energetic cry. "I can also rest easy knowing Riolu here has made it safely to his destination."

After Pikachu jumped back up on his shoulder, the three made their way north, lead by the little Riolu.

* * *

"Riolu, why didn't you tell us that you were heading to the Tree of Beginning?_!_" Ash shrieked in horror as they were being chased by Rock counterpart of the legendary golems of Hoenn. "It was so much less scary last time when we had a humvee!" the young trainer added, dodging the Hyper Beams launched by the Regirock. The three finally found the entrance to the tree and immediately entered, securing their temporary safety. "Actually when I think about it, the humvee was destroyed by Regirock last time, so I guess it's pretty much the same." Ash said to himself, trying to catch his breath.

Slowly recalling the way to the top, the three made their way deeper in the natural structure, managing through the familiar narrow passages.

"It seems I'm forgetting something here..." Ash commented as he was leading Riolu through the passages. Suddenly, a red blob emerged from the ground and attempted to engulf Ash, narrowly stopped by Pikachu's Thunderbolt. "That's what." the young trainer simply stated before making another break for his life.

* * *

"I can't believe we made it, you guys... I really thought that was the end of us." Ash muttered in between sharp gasps. They had reached a relatively safe place from the Tree's 'antibody cells' and the three legendary golems of Hoenn, coming to a sanctuary sprinkled with toys and arbitrary objects. According to Pikachu, this was the place that he and Meowth were taken to by Mew a couple of years back, during their first visit to the Tree. Surely enough, they were greeted by a familiar cry. Ash turned to see the playful legendary Pokemon. "Mew! I can't believe I get to see you again! Are you doing well?" the young trainer asked the pink legendary, answered with cheerful cries, seemingly very happy to welcome its guests. "Now, what are we doing here again?"

"_To train_!" a small voice shouted.

Ash quickly turned around to see the source of the voice, finding nothing. "Did you say something, Pikachu?" He asked his best friend as he knelt down beside the electric mouse.

"_We're here to train!_" The voice shouted again._  
_

A little spooked, Ash looked around the area frantically to find the source of the strange voice. Trees, toys, Pikachu, Mew sitting on top of the toys giggling, and Riolu looking up at Ash. The young trainer sat down in front of the aura Pokemon and patted its head. "Did you hear that voice, Riolu?" he asked.

"_Hear what?_" the little Pokemon asked back.

"Kyaa!" Ash shrieked a little-less-than-manly scream, falling backwards in surprise. "Y-you can talk?_!_" the young trainer questioned, trying to regain his composure.

Riolu cocked his little head sideways. "_Does that mean Ash is able to understand me?_" _  
_

"P-pretty much, I guess..." Ash nervously answered.

"_It does?_" Riolu asked again, getting a nod from Ash. "_Yay! Riolu is finally able to talk to Ash! I learned telepathy!_" the fighting-type said as he excitedly jumped around Ash.

Looking at the energetic Riolu, Ash sighed in amazement. "How come you can talk, though? And why didn't you talk to me sooner?"

Riolu stopped and thought about the question for a while, before finally coming up with an answer. "_Riolu wasn't able to._"

"What?" the young trainer shot back, raising an eyebrow.

"_Riolu was only able to talk this way every since we entered this Tree, this whole place resonates with your Aura! And somebody else's!_" Riolu explained._  
_

Ash nodded to himself as he crossed his arms. "Well, I _did_ help invest some of my own Aura to save this Tree..." He muttered.

"_Ash is able to freely manipulate Aura?_" the fighting-type baby asked.

"Not really, no. I have no clue how to activate my Aura, let alone manipulate it. At that time it was more like a 'spur of the moment' kind of thing." Ash casually answered, shrugging.

"_Then let Riolu train Ash! Ash will be a master of the Aura in no time!_" Riolu excitedly said as started to force Ash to stand up._  
_

"H-huh? Riolu, wait!" the trainer tried to protest, however, to no avail.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Ash's 'training' begun, and the young trainer was progressing quite nicely. He was starting to be able to bring out his Aura quite comfortably, though the Aura he was able to bring out was still relatively weak, according to Riolu. The fourteen days went by very quickly, as every moment was filled with Riolu's harsh training regiments, which included training for even Pikachu and his other Pokemon, including the ones from Professor Oak's Laboratory, courtesy of the playful pink legendary. The reason Mew teleported all of his Pokemon, including Charizard, was still a mystery to Ash. He would have a lot of explaining to do to Professor Oak when he got back to Pallet Town. Also a quick call to Liza in Charicific Valley to let her know that Charizard was okay. Setting aside the troublesome little things he would have to do when he got back to Pallet Town, he was extremely happy to see all his Pokemon again.

"Riolu... Let's take a break..." Ash painfully called out the Aura Pokemon as he crawled towards the toy pile.

Riolu stopped his combat routine and walked up to the young trainer, paws on hips. "_But Ash has just started two hours ago!_"

"Just? I don't two hours is a 'just'..." Ash muttered tiredly. "Besides, I need to head back to Pallet soon, Riolu. I haven't even called my mom to let her know I would be coming home late. I bet she's worried sick about me." he continued.

the blue Pokemon pouted. "_It's lonely training alone, though..._"

Ash snapped his finger as a new idea popped. "Why don't you come with us to Pallet Town?"

"_But this place is so comfortable for training... Now Riolu gets why many of Riolu's friends from the Lucario Kingdom come here to train._" Riolu said, dissapointed.

Ash got up and placed patted Riolu's head. "Don't worry little guy, I'll come back after I finish up my business in Pallet. And then we can continue with our training!"

"_Is that a promise?_" Riolu sheepishly asked.

"Promise." Ash replied with his trademark grin.

"_But before Ash goes, can we try this one technique?_" the fighting Pokemon said as he ran to the toy pile, pulling out a book from the horrid mess. Riolu opened the book to a specific page and handed it over to Ash.

"What's this... 'Book of Aura Techniques'?" the young trainer read the title aloud. "Mew, did you take this from Cameran's Royal Library?" Ash asked the legendary Pokemon. Mew simply giggled and nodded. Sighing, Ash went back to the page opened by Riolu. "Separation?"

"_Yup! Ash can definitely do it now!_" Rioly said with excitement. "_Let's try it together!_"_  
_

Ash could only smile at the little Pokemon, as he found it hard to reject Riolu. "Fine, fine. But after this I _really _have to go."

"_Of course!_" Riolu reassured Ash.

The Pallet native read the instructions on the Technique for quite a while, coming across some difficulties from the language used in the book and the confusing terms the book contained. After some time, Ash was finally ready to try it out with Riolu. Ash sat down in a relatively wide space next to Riolu, all his Pokemon watching in anticipation. He relaxed his body and began following the steps he had memorized from the book.

Moments later, the young trainer found himself in a dark space filled with mist, seemingly floating. Gray in color, the world he was in was absurdly horrifying, yet soothing at the same time. "Where are we?" he said aloud, his voice echoed.

"_This is the Ehereal Plane._" Riolu said, coming up behind Ash. "_The book says The Ethereal is a like an ocean, but rather than water, it is a sea of boundless possibilities. Here, we feel no pain and fatigue. All the progress we will make here will be directly transferred to our real bodies in the real world, such as growth in strength, physical, and all the others._"_  
_

"The Ethereal Plane, huh..." Ash turned back to see Riolu ready in combat stance. "And what do you suggest we do?"

Riolu smirked as he charged at Ash, paws at the ready. "_We battle, of course!_"

Much to Ash's surprise, he really felt no pain and was always at top-form the whole time he was sparring with Riolu. In the short time he was battling it out with the fighting-type, he was able to learn a great deal. Deciding it was enough, the two stopped and got ready to exit the Ethereal, when Ash remembered something crucial.

"Riolu, how do we get out of here?" Ash asked his sparring partner.

"_...Riolu thought Ash knew..._" Riolu sheepishly replied.

"You mean... We can't get out of here?" the young trainer stated, afraid of the answer. "And we also have no communication with our world?"

Riolu pondered for a while before nodding. "_That sounds about right._"

Feeling his strength leave his body hearing the horrible news, Ash fell to his knees. "This can't be happening! I still have so much to live for! All the delicious food, the exciting Pokemon Battles, the Pokemon League- Oh dammit, my biggest achievement in the Pokemon League was only being the runner-up in the Unovan League!" Ash ranted, before finally noticing a strange vision appearing in front of him and Riolu. "Hey, what's that? I can see Pikachu! And my other Pokemon! Hey guys!" He shouted as he waved, his Pokemon answering back. "What's this?"

Riolu came closer and inspected the screen-like object. "_It seems like a communication window. Riolu wonders, who was able to establish this?_" Mew then came into the screen, giggling like always. "_That answered Riolu's question._"

"Good job, Mew! As expected of a legendary Pokemon!" Ash gave a thumbs up to the legendary cat. "Now, Pikachu, can you get the book I was reading earlier? That one, no, that one. Yes, that one. Open it to the page I was at earlier." the young trainer instructed his Pikachu for a while, before finally getting to the right page. "Let's see now... The way to get out of here... What's that? Pikachu, can you put it closer to me?" After being able to read it better, Ash's face paled a considerable amount.

"_Is something the matter?_" Riolu asked.

"Riolu... It basically says; Use this technique at your own discretion; there is no known method to exit the Ethereal, it can only be done through trial and error. Many have fallen due to this Technique, it is strongly advised to enter the Ethereal only if you are really confident in your Aura skills- Wait, how in the world did you get over to that side?_!_" Ash's explanation was cut short, due to Riolu popping up with Pikachu and the others.

"_It was pretty easy, Ash! All you have to do is concentrate - and poof! You're back!"_ Riolu explained with exaggerated gestures.

Due to his try hard nature, Ash attempted many times before finally giving up. "This is bad! What if I have to pee and poop! I'm going to mess up my clothes! Oh no, I'm going to die of hunger!" the young trainer said, imagining horrible possibilities.

"_Actually, going into the Ethereal enables your body to absorb nutrients from around you, or so the book says. And because Ash doesn't consume food in the real world, Ash doesn't have to secrete waste! - Or so Riolu read in the book..._" the little fighting-type explained as he referenced the book. "_But don't worry! Riolu will help Ash in the quest of getting out of the Ethereal! And we can do some training to increase your Aura abilities as it is needed to easily exit the Ethereal!_"

"Thanks, Riolu, that's going to be a great help. No, wait- This is all your fault to begin with!" Ash shouted.

Riolu tilted his head and pouted. "_Does Ash not like Riolu anymore?_"

"N-No, that's not what I meant..." Ash meekly answered.

"_Yay! Then, Riolu will be right there, as soon as Riolu gets some berries for dinner!_" Riolu said as he sprinted to the shrubberies to pick out some food.

"No, wait! Ah, I'm hungry already... Wait, never mind. I can't get hungry in here..." Ash muttered as he cursed his bad luck.

* * *

**A/N: So here goes, another fic of mine. I did a poll not too long ago asking which pairing would be good, and Clair won 50% of the votes.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Prologue - Part II

**Prologue Part II: Aura Knight General**

Odd. That was the word Ash had on his mind when he opened his eyes after stopping his Separation technique.

"I'm free! I'm finally free!" a raven-haired trainer shouted at the top of his lungs, pumping his fists in the air. He had exited the Ethereal just shortly before, the few minutes of silence spent on getting used to his physical body once more. "Pikachu, I'm now a free man once more!" he excitedly said as he picked up his Pikachu and spun around, the little rodent equally ecstatic. After the short celebration with all his Pokémon, he sat down and took another minute to admire the fact that he was in the real world once more. "Even though being in the Ethereal was kind of fun, nothing beats this feeling." he calmly stated, letting the breeze dishevel his now extremely long hair.

Brushing his hair off his eyes, Ash walked to a small lake nearby. He saw his reflection for the first time since he exited the Ethereal, noticing major changes. He was now noticeably taller, his hair a lot longer, his body well-toned from the exercise done during his time in Separation. Without further thoughts, he quickly jumped in the water, feeling his body engulfed in cold water. Ash had told his water Pokémon to wash his physical body every day without fail through the Communication Window provided by Mew, keeping fairly clean. The young trainer spent a fair amount of time playing in the water, savoring every touch of the 'real' world.

"Aah, that felt nice." Ash commented as he wiped himself dry. "Now, where did you guys put my clothes?" he asked his Pokémon. Pikachu lead him to his bag where the little rodent had placed his Unova travelling clothes. The young man attempted to fully clothe himself, to find that all his clothing pieces now a bit tight and too short. "This is bad... I look like I'm wearing kids' clothing..." he commented looking at his apparel. Ash had to discard his undershirt, the clothing piece being too small. "I think I can make this work..." Ash said as he took his portable knife and did some experimenting on his own.

Some moments later, Ash was now in the clothes he had altered himself. He had cut his pants short; stopping a little below the knee, attempting to make his pants to shorts. He had also removed the sleeves of his jacket, making it sleeveless due to the uncomfortable tightness around his arms. "Oh, great." he commented as he saw his reflection on a mirror brought by Mew. "I look like a complete idiot. I didn't have to cut the sleeves! What's the point of wearing a _sleeveless jacket_? It's redundant. Am I hot? Or am I cold?" the young man ranted before finally deciding that he would have to purchase some clothes in Rota before going back to Pallet Town. "Riolu, do you want to come with me?" Ash asked the Pokemon who was playing with his Pikachu.

"_Riolu can come with Ash?_" the little Pokemon answered with another question.

"Of course. Do you have anywhere to go or errands to do? We might be going the same way." Ash started packing his things, taking out his PokeNav and turning it on.

Riolu shook his head. "_Riolu is free to do what Riolu wants now. Can Riolu join Ash's team?_"

Ash stared at Riolu in disbelief. "You want to join my team? Are you sure?"

"_Yes! Riolu's final task from the Lucario Kingdom was to train myself! Now that Riolu is stronger, Riolu has the freedom to do so!_" the aura-sensitive Pokemon explained, eyes glimmering with hope.

Ash picked the Pokemon up and gave him a light playful noogie. "Of course you can, you little rascal! Here, this is going to be your Pokeball." The young trainer took a Luxury Ball, presenting it in front of Riolu. "Well, this is the only empty Ball I have, I guess it'll work."

Riolu stepped up and touched the button, letting himself being engulfed with the red light. "_Now with Ash, Riolu can grow even stroooongeeeeee-_" The Pokemon shouted, interrupted the moment it was pulled in the PokeBall. His newly appointed trainer chuckled, releasing Riolu again shortly after. "-_eeeeer!_" the shout ended, Riolu looking around in confusion. "_What happened?_"

"You're my Pokemon now, Riolu." Ash said as he patted the little Pokemon's head.

Riolu tilted his head sideways. "_Riolu is?_"

The young trainer nodded. "Yup."

Suddenly, Riolu's body began to emanate light. His little body started to change, increasing in height and size. The back of his paws grew spikes, his ears grew longer. "_I... I evolved?_" The newly changed Lucario said.

Still shocked from the chain of events, Ash could barely mutter a word. "Y-yeah, you did... That's amazing, Lucario!"

"_I... I feel strong! Stronger!_" Lucario passionately stated.

"Hey, you're not referring to yourself in third person anymore," Ash pointed out. "What changed?"

Lucario pondered upon the question before turning to look at Ash. "_I don't feel the need anymore, master._"

"Is that so... Wait, what?" Ash raised an eyebrow.

Lucario similarly showed a confused expression. "_Is something the matter, Master?_"

"Why are you calling me master?" the young man asked.

"_Simply because Master is now my Master._" the Aura Pokemon simply stated.

Ash crossed his arms in disapproval, "Well, stop it. It feels weird. Just call me Ash."

Lucario thought about the request for a second before trying, "_I will try then, A-A-A... My apologies, Master! As I had to speak in third person when I was a Riolu, I feel the need to refer you as 'Master', Master!_"

Ash sighed, placing his hand on Lucario's shoulder after picking up his dropped PokeNav. "It's alright, Lucario. We'll work on it. Now then, what day is today..." the young man stopped, mouth agape, staring at his PokeNav.

"_Is something the matter, Master?_" Lucario inquired, coming closer to Ash.

"How long did you say I was in the Ethereal, Lucario?" the trainer asked, hands trembling.

"_Three months, Master. Was I mistaken?_" the fighting-type said.

Ash inhaled deeply before letting out a long sigh. "I think you're mistaking months with _years, _Lucario. I was in there for three _years._"

* * *

Extraordinary. That was the word Ash had on his mind while as he thought about his body change during his three years in Separation.

He hadn't paid too much attention when he saw his body for the first time, but upon closer inspection, there are minor changes that were extremely abnormal. His eyes, for one, had changed colors, now shining a bright blue. His hair, though still as unruly as ever, had streaks of white, looking like he had just gotten his hair highlighted.

Ash looked at the necklace he now wore, made from a piece of the crystals found in the Tree of Beginning. Something to remember the three years, Ash had pointed out.

Letting the rain drops tear away at his face as he flew on his Charizard towards Rota, Ash heavily sighed. Charizard had been very kind to fly Ash all the way to Rota even though it was raining. Having gotten a lot stronger, Charizard proved that a water splashes could not hold the fire lizard back.

"_Sullen clouds are gathering fast over the black fringe of the_ _forest._  
_O child, do not go out!_  
_The palm trees in a row by the lake are smiting their heads_  
_against the dismal sky; the crows with their dragged wings are_  
_silent on the tamarind branches, and the eastern bank of the river_  
_is haunted by a deepening gloom._  
_Our cow_-"_  
_

"Lucario, for Arceus' sake! Please stop! You've been reciting poems for the whole flight to Rota!" The young man screamed at the Aura Pokemon who was sitting behind him. "And why are you out of your PokeBall? I gave you a Luxury Ball. It should be very comfortable in there."

"_It is indeed very comfortable, Master. Inside I am provided with a satisfying amount of entertainment units, Master. I think there was one in particular that caught my interest. The public worldwide computer network system, I think it was..._" Lucario said, stroking his chin in thought.

Ash turned back and raised an eyebrow. "You mean you have internet in there?

"_Ah, yes, that was what it is called. The Internet. Resourceful place, it is._" The Pokemon stated.

Shortly after, the three descended towards Rota, landing at a field just outside as the rain slowly drizzled out. Their first stop was to find a clothing store to replace the horror that was Ash's clothes. Having been in Rota for less than five minutes, Ash was getting too much stares from people, much to Ash's embarrassment. Unable to stand the attention he was gathering, he entered the first clothing store he laid eyes upon.

"Welcome," An female employee greeted, bowing lightly. "Feel free to browse the store, and should you need personal assistance- Oh my..." the girl gasped after looking at Ash. She immediately ran to the back, returning with an older man who similarly gasped as soon as he saw Ash.

"Dear Mew! What is this abomination?" the man said in an effeminate manner, hands on his hip.

"I know this looks bad, but I _really_ need some new clothes. Y'see, I just got off this three year mountain seclusion so I-" Ash explained, interrupted by the man.

"No, no! No excuses! You _must_ be fixed immediately!" The man said as he dragged Ash towards the changing room, picking some clothes on the way.

Ash spent the next couple of hours being dressed up by the strange man, reliving his horrors of going shopping with May and Dawn, much to his dismay. The man insisted on Ash wearing a pair of skinny jeans, reasons unknown to Ash. Finding them highly uncomfortable, Ash decided to go with a pair of slim-fit jeans, since the store carried no baggy pants similar to the ones he wore in his journeys. The young man finished the clothes selection with a long-sleeved shirt for the top. The man had rolled the sleeves for Ash, completing the look with dress casual shoes.

"Oh my! You look great, dear customer! You would have the ladies cling to you in no time! Or do you prefer guys?" the man asked, applauding his own work.

"Thanks, I guess? And I prefer the ladies, please." Ash said as he checked his apparel in the mirror. "Great, I got the smart casual look. This'll be just amazing for travelling." The young man sarcastically commented to himself. He proceeded to the cashier and paid for his purchases. "Now all I need is a haircut, and I'll be set to fly back to Pallet."

"You need a haircut, you say?" The man said from behind Ash, surprising the trainer. "Then you are in luck! The store next door, run by my sister, is the best hairdresser in Rota! She'll fix you up in no time!" Without being able to give an answer, Ash was dragged to the neighboring store.

"Do whatever you think would be good, please." Ash said to the woman who was preparing him for the cut, presumable the previous man's sister.

"Ooh, I love these kind of customers. Just sit tight, I'll have you looking smashing in no time!" the woman said, checking out his hair. "Are these white hair real?"

"Yeah, it's uh... It came with my lineage." Ash came up with a lie. Fortunately, the woman decided not to pursue the matter deeper, already starting her job.

After an hour had passed, the cut was finished and Ash was ready to go, before being stopped by the woman, apparently unfinished with the styling. Ash waited another five minutes before he was truly free from his day of personal grooming. The woman grabbed a small mirror and showed him the back of his head and his sides, proud of her work.

She hadn't noticed it before due to his long hair, but this man was cute. _Very _cute. "You know, you look like one of those K-Pop idols." she said, a light blush on her face.

Ash smiled, though not aware what K-Pop was. "K-Pop?" he asked as he was paying.

"You don't know? Kanto Pop. They have these really good looking idols. They're all the rage these days." She answered, handing out his change and a customer comments card.

"So you think I'm good looking?" Ash took the change and filled out the card, smiling at her small nod.

"Oh, and please put down your PokeNav number also." the woman added.

"I thought these comments are supposed to be anonymous?" Ash asked, writing down his number nonetheless.

The woman giggled as she took the card and escorted Ash to the exit. "They are. The number's for me." she said, another blush creeping up her face. "Have a nice day! And don't forget to come again!"

* * *

Strange. That was the word Ash had in mind when he saw the old man in what seemed to be Cameran's Palace Uniform, carrying a spear.

Judging by the uniform's complexity, Ash came to the conclusion that the old man ranked considerably high in the palace. The old man was completely bald, his face with a stoic expression. Ever since Ash came across the old man in the field he was going to take-off from, the two had not uttered a single word, simply eyeing each other. Minutes later, the old man was the first to break the silence.

"My name is Sanzou," the old man started. "Aura Knight General of Cameran. Strongest of the aura users of the present time." he continued, walking slowly towards Ash. "But I'm the strongest for a reason, kid. You know why?"

Ash chuckled. "I get the feeling you're going to tell me either way."

"Smart kid." Sanzou took his spear and leaned it against his shoulder. "Any man can learn to control Aura, kid. However, there's a limitation to how far normal people can use it. We call this limited power 'Ki' or 'Chi', depending on where you are. Some people utilize their Ki for combat, some for healing, and many others. The ones who use their Ki for combat are often martial artists, surpassing the human limits. An example of that would be yours truly. Knight of Cameran, Sanzou."

"And what do all of these have to do with me?" Ash asked, his Pikachu cried a growl.

"You look different, kid. I can see it in you. I may not have to sense Aura or the ability to see with Aura Vision like Riley does, but I sure as hell can tell when somebody's different." Sanzou said as he pointed his spear towards Ash.

Ash crossed his arm, shrugging his shoulders. "That still doesn't answer why you approached me."

"You see this spear, boy?" the Knight asked, shaking the tip of his spear. "The blade is imbued with the crystals found in the Tree of Beginning, similar to your necklace. This spear is specially made for me, you see. It allows me to channel my Ki and transform it into Aura attacks."

"That's a pretty nifty thing to use, then." Ash commented. "Sadly, my necklace is just for decoration."

"You see, boy, I have good eyes. I know when something's different, when something's extraordinary. I have a gut feeling that you're the one." Sanzou said as he readied his spear. "And you're going to prove it!" He screamed, charging at Ash.

Sanzou thrusted his spear at Ash, easily dodged by the young man. The older man continued his barrage of attacks with his spear, all handily slapped away or dodged. Ash quickly stepped backwards and gained some distance, Sanzou stopping and going back to a battle stance.

"Are you crazy, old man?_!_" Ash shouted, going to a combat stance himself. "What the hell are you doing?"

Unfortunately, Ash's protests went right past Sanzou's ears. "You certainly can hold your ground in combat, kid. However..." The spear's blade began glowing blue, Aura beginning to form on the blade. "...I still haven't seen what I wanted to!" Screamed Sanzou as he released the Aura attack, a sphere of blue making its way quickly towards Ash.

Not wanting to waste any time and ruin his new clothes, Ash efficiently formed an Aura shield around his body, letting the Aura Sphere from Sanzou connect, causing no damage. Ash opened both his palms and quickly made two Aura Spheres of his own. The young man launched the two spheres at an extreme speed. The Aura Knight successfully dodged one, however, unable to outmaneuver the second sphere, the Knight was hit by the Aura attack. Sanzou was launched back a good amount, laying still on the ground.

Ash activated his Aura Vision and sighed a breath of relief as he confirmed that the old man was still alive. Ash waited a few minutes before Sanzou finally got up, coughing heavily.

"I knew it, you..." he started, interrupted by a series of coughs. Ash ran up to him and supported him. "You... You posses the innate ability to control Aura!"

"So I was told." Ash said, chuckling.

Sanzou straightened himself up and started walking. "...Follow me, kid. We're going to the Cameran Palace."

"What for?" asked the younger man.

"You're going to fight me once more tomorrow, kid. This time we will fight a fair battle, an all out fight. After that, it's your decision on what to do." Not looking back, Sanzou continued making his way to the palace.

"Sounds interesting enough." Ash stated, following Sanzou. "I haven't had any other opponent to test my skills on aside from Lucario."

"So you have a Lucario? Perfect. What is your name, kid? I would hate to refer to you as 'kid' or 'boy' all the time." asked Sanzou.

"Ash. Ash Ketchum."

Sanzou turned to Ash, eyes widened. "The same one who saved the Tree of Beginning?"

Ash grinned widely and pointed at himself with his thumb. "I'm not one to brag, but yeah. That would be me."

Sanzou gave another roaring laugh as he picked up the pace to the palace. "...Dousan Sanzou is my name. It seems I've truly found the one! Hurry on, Ash, you will get a good night's rest at the Palace before our fight tomorrow."

"Okay, Okay... But what's this about me being 'the one'?"

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome back to Cameran Battle Sadium! Enlighting today's battle is yours truly, Mr. G, the one and only!" An enthusiastic voice was heard throughout the stadium's sound system. "Even though it was only a short, one-day's notice, the stadium's absolutely packed, ladies and gents! This succession battle for the Aura Knight General's position will surely be a thrilling one!"

* * *

Bizarre. That was the word Ash had on his mind upon hearing the commentary started by Mr. G.

"What's this about succession?" he asked the official that was helping him get ready for the battle.

"You didn't know? That's odd." the man questioned back, an eyebrow raised. "Well, in any case, Knight General Sanzou personally put you forward for his succession, so my guess is you're pretty strong."

Ash sighed, shrugging a little at the praise. He was ready to go all out in the fight, fully aware that Sanzou was definitely holding back a great deal the day before. "So? What are the rules for the battle?"

The official gestured Ash to follow him. "It's pretty straightforward, really. Battle until the other side is unable to continue, weapons of choice allowed."

"I'm guessing Sanzou is going to be using his spear?" Ash asked as he looked around the hallway he was traversing.

"Most certainly." The official said as they reached the gate that led to the arena. "So? Which weapon do you prefer?"

Ash clenched his fists, confirming his weapon of use. "None. I'll be fighting bare-handed."

"Is that so? You must be very confident in your skills. To be brave enough to challenge the Knight General without any weapons..." The official pondered for a quick while, before grabbing something from the weapons room. "Have you considered using these, Mr. Ketchum? These are leather gauntlets, padded with steel on the knuckles, the back of the hand, and the arm. The well-positioned steel allows for free wrist, arm, and finger movements. It should fare well with a non-armed combatant."

Ash placed the gauntlets on and tried some of his movements, finding his battle flow uninterrupted. "This will actually help me out a great deal! Thanks, Mr. Official."

"My pleasure." The man said as he opened the gates. "It is time, Mr. Ketchum. Please step into the ring and do your best against the Knight General. The Palace wishes for him to retire from combat; he had served the Palace well for too long, now. Many worries for his well-being."

"And nobody is able to best him in this succession-battle thing?" Ash started to stretch his limbs, getting ready for the battle.

The official started to retreat back into the long hallways. "That is correct. He is absurdly strong, Mr. Ketchum. Best of luck, Mr. Ketchum. And don't worry, your Pikachu is safe and sound."

"That means I'm going to get a great battle today." Ash said as he grinned widely, walking out towards the arena. He was greeted by an ear deafening cheer and applause from the audience.

"_And here is the potential successor to the Aura Knight General title! Hailing from Pallet Town, the dashing looking eighteen year old is Ashton Satoshi Ketchum!" _Mr. G introduced the young man to the audience, receiving another loud cheer from the stands_. "Will he be strong enough to take down the infallible Dousan Sanzou? Or is his handsome face only enough to be a potential member of an idol group_?"

"Was that comment supposed to flatter or piss me off?" Ash sighed, continuing to warm-up his body. Suddenly, the stadium exploded with even louder cheers, welcoming the Aura Knight General of Cameran. "Dear Arceus, look at all that armor..."

Dressed in heavy armor, Dousan Sanzou entered the field. "And there he is! The infallible tank of Cameran! Ladies and Gents, give a big hand for... Dousan Sanzou!" Mr. G roared, followed by the audience, shaking the entire stadium.

"You're going to fight me with no armor and weapon, kid?" Sanzou commented upon looking at Ash. "You've got guts."

Ash chuckled, lightly hopping before taking up his combative stance. "I move better without all that heavy armor. If you're as strong as advertised, then you're in for a good fight."

"_This is truly a special occasion, Ladies and Gents! The young and beautiful Queen herself is present, and will be watching the match! Everybody, give a big hand for Queen Ilene_!" Again, the crowd roared in thunderous claps and screams as they cheered for their Queen, accompanied by a Mime Jr. and a Pikachu. Ash smiled, knowing Pikachu was in good hands.

The Knight readied himself and gestured Ash to come at him. "You have the first move, kid."

"Then don't mind if I do!" Ash shouted as he charged at the older man at an extreme speed, starting the match with a kick to the side. Sanzou comfortably took the hit due to the heavy armor and retaliated with a punch to the chest, easily dodged by Ash. Ash followed up with another kick, this time with a more powerful one, a sweeping one with his left. Much to his surprise, Sanzou somehow caught his leg and pulled him closer towards the armored Knight. Greeted by another punch at close range, Ash bent himself backwards and escaped another hit. He wiggled himself free form the clutches of Sanzou and gained some distance.

Having been silent for the last few minutes the two combatants were exchanging blows, the crowd finally exploded in amazement.

Ash took a deep breath as he calmed himself down. The young man was excited, a trait that he had developed during his time in Separation. He found battles surprisingly fun and exhilarating, thought he figured that may be because the fact that he could fight to his heart's content in the Ethereal, without receiving any damage and pain. Now that he had experienced a true battle in the real world, he could safely confirm it. He enjoyed a good fight, be it Pokemon or hand-to-hand.

"Looks like they like your acrobatics, boy. Too bad moving like a Mankey won't win you this match." Sanzou taunted.

Ash shrugged. "Heh, it's not like your heavy armor is going to win you this match either, old man. You're moving too slow; obviously weighted down by all that steel."

"Hmph. That's where you're mistaken, young Kricketot," The Knight retorted. "Do you recall the part where I said I am a Ki user?"

"What about it?"

"You should be aware that I have well surpassed the human limits!" Sanzou roared, charging at Ash in an unbelievable speed, especially for a person weighed down by tens of kilos of steel. Caught off-guard, Ash took an uppercut to the stomach, his body lifted from the ground from the sheer power. The Knight continued, unleashing a series of blows to the body. Ash tried to regain his balance, successfully landing on his feet. Sanzou, however, had already started another set of attacks. Unable to defend the barrage of kicks and punches, Ash received all of them, effectively becoming a human punching bag. The Knight finally finished his barrage of attacks with a power-packed punch, launching Ash far back, hitting the walls. The young man laid on the ground, not moving.

"_There you have it, Ladies and Gents! Dousan Sanzou's infamous speed and power! It seems like this is the end of the line for the successor candidate, Ash Ketchum!_" Mr. G commented, the crowd cheering wildly for the power displayed by the Knight General. "_Here comes the referee, is this really the end of the match?_" The crowd's cheers were put on hold, seeing as the challenger had started to get back up on his feet.

"I'm glad," Ash started, wiping the blood from his mouth. "For three years I have trained alone, accompanied only by my Pokemon. For too long have I stayed out of human contact... But thanks to this, Now I know." the young man continued, cracking his neck and fingers. "I, too, have surpassed the human limits!" The young man quickly ran towards Sanzou, closing the distance between him and the Knight. He successfully performed a sweeping kick, knocking Sanzou off balance. Ash punched the Knight's chest place repeatedly, effectively denting it inwards. Ash left the Knight to breathe some air of relief.

Sanzou coughed up blood as he tried to get up. "...Why didn't you finish me off?"

Ash smirked, pointing at the Knight's spear. "I still haven't seen what I wanted to."

"What an ill-mannered young man..." Sanzou grinned, picking up his spear.

"_Is what we are witnessing actually true_?_!_" Mr. G said looking at the turn of events. "_The successor candidate has actually gained the upper hand in this fight and is letting our Knight General use his Aura! Blimey, I didn't think I would actually live to see this day!_"

Sanzou readied his spear, the tip once more glowing blue. The Knight released an Aura Sphere, directed at Ash.

"If it didn't work last time, it's not going to work this time!" The young Aura user said, creating a shield. Just as predicted, the Aura Sphere exploded on impact, leaving Ash undamaged, though his vision clouded by the result of the collision. Thrown off, Ash was unable to see nor sense the Knight that had gotten closer. The Knight swung his spear mightily, Ash only able to dodge at the last second, though the tip of the blade slashed his chest, leaving a long gash. Retreating to safety, Ash quickly stepped backwards and gained distance once more, however, stopped by the pursuing Knight. His opponent took another huge swing, hitting his sides with shaft, launching him off his feet. Leaving no room for Ash to regain his composure, Sanzou launched another Aura Sphere. Thankfully, Ash had enough time to prepare another Aura shield, safely stopping the attack.

"_By Arceus! Ash Ketchum just does not stop with his surprises today, folks! Just like our First Knight Riley Gen, it seems this young man here can also manipulate Aura!_"

"The battle should have ended, kid. You don't seem to have much of battle experience to fall for such a trick." Sanzou commented.

Ash tore his top open, deeming it to be disruptive to his movements. "Well, I don't. This would be my first real battle, though I won't fall for the same trick twice. However, I _do _regret prolonging the fight; I should have just knocked you unconscious when I had the chance." He prepared two Aura Spheres; one in each hand. "I hope you don't mind me finishing the fight right now."

"Just come and try." Sanzou said, similarly preparing an Aura Sphere.

Ash began charging at the Knight, releasing one Sphere. Easily dodged, the Knight launched his own. Ash threw his other one, the two Spheres hitting each other, causing a big explosion. Activating his Aura Vision, the young man located his opponent.

"Don't think for one second that you can use my own trick against me!" Sanzou roared, easily finding Ash and attacking him.

"Actually, I was counting on that." Ash said as he dodged the spear thrust from the Knight, catching the spear in the process. He imbued Aura unto his limbs and kicked the spear, breaking the weapon in half. Still powered by Aura, Ash quickly grabbed Sanzou's shoulder, pulling his opponent closer. He then gave his best uppercut to the Knight's torso, sending the older man airborne. Releasing his Aura-powered state, Ash struggled to catch his breath. It was certainly putting a different strain on his body in the real world, compared to when he was still in the Ethereal. Hearing a loud thud, he turned to see Sanzou had hit ground, unconscious in the midst of the disappearing dust. The referee came to the Knight General's side and inspected him. Turning to the officials box, he declared that Dousan Sanzou was unable to continue fighting.

Hearing that he had won the match, Ash fell to his knees, his legs giving out and his chest wound bleeding quite heavily due to the strain from the Aura-powered state. Ash was aware that he was advantageous over Sanzou in raw power and potential. His lack of battle experience and carelessness made the fight much harder than it should have. Ash looked up to see the crowds completely silent, many with mouth agape.

"_I... I can't believe my eyes, folks..._" Mr. G's voice echoed on the sound system. "_He's done it! Ash Ketchum has done it! He's defeated Dousan Sanzou! Ash Ketchum is now the successor to the Aura Knight General!_" The crowd exploded in an endless mighty roar, cheering for their new Knight General successor.

The medics rushed to Ash and tried to treat him, but the young man quickly dismissed them, running towards Sanzou who was regaining consciousness. He helped the Knight on to his feet, the crowd now cheering for the winded Knight General. "You okay, old man?" Ash let the Knight be treated by the medics, removing his armor.

"I've been better..." Sanzou answered, still weak. They noticed a man in suit, who Ash quickly identified as Mr. G, heading towards them with a microphone.

"Knight General Sanzou, what are your thoughts on the match?" Mr. G asked, offering the microphone to Sanzou.

The Knight gave a smile and spoke to the microphone. "Absolutely satisfied. Now... I can retire in peace." Sanzou said, receiving gasps from the audience.

"Then that means you mean to retire immediately, Knight General?" the commentator asked another question, taking a short glance at Ash, who was healing himself with Aura, helped occasionally by the medics giving first-aid.

"Correct. My position will be handed down to Ash, that is, if he is willing to."

Ash shifted uncomfortably. "You sure I'm up for the job? Isn't Riley a much better candidate?"

"Of course, kid," Sanzou started. "The Knights' positions belonged to the Aura Guardians from the beginning. However, since the death of Sir Aaron, the absence of true Aura Guardians left the positions vacant. So the many Ki users filled the spots. Riley was the only true Aura Guardian we had on the Knights' line-up since Sir Aaron's death, though he was unable to take the position of Knight General from me. As time passes he realized that he excelled in healing arts instead of combat, so he is content with the First Knight position." the older man explained.

"I lacked the natural combat talent you displayed, Ash. Though I must admit, healing arts are much more satisfying for me. Excellent battle, by the way." A man said, coming closer to them. "It's nice to see that you decided to pursue the path of Aura."

"Riley! It's nice to see you again!" Ash said excitedly, shaking hands with Cameran's First Knight. "I see that you're now an Aura Guardian."

"Riley's a blessing to Cameran!" Sanzou laughed as he put his subordinate in a headlock. "So how about it, Ash?" Sanzou asked, offering his hand for a shake.

"I would be honored." Ash shook hands with Sanzou, gaining the approval of the audience, the stadium once more exploding in cheers. However, the cheering was cut short by the presence of their Queen entering the arena, accompanied by a Pikachu who immediately ran to his best friend, congratulating him.

"Your Majesty!" Sanzou and Riley muttered in unison, immediately getting down on one knee.

"You grace us with Your presence in such an unruly place, Your Majesty." Sanzou said, head lowered.

"Oh, nonsense, Sanzou. Is a Queen not allowed to congratulate her newly appointed Knight General? And was it not your quick decision that requires my presence here to grant this young gentleman the title of knighthood?" the Queen replied, turning to Ash. "Congratulations, Ash. Or should I say 'Sir' Ash?"

"Y-y-y-you honor me with your words, Your Majesty!" Ash nervously muttered, also kneeling down with his head lowered.

Queen Ilene took a staff that was presented by one of her aides, who Ash recognized as Jennie, the old lady with the maid uniform. With the staff, the Queen lightly tapped Ash's right shoulder, then moved it to his left. The Queen then nodded to Mr. G.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Cameran's new and history's youngest Aura Knight General! Ashton Satoshi Ketchum!" the commentator shouted at the top of his lungs, inciting an excited cheer from the audience.

* * *

Unreal. That was the word Ash had on his mind after finishing the official knighting process in the palace.

After the ceremony, Ash stayed behind to chat with the rest of the Three Knights of Cameran and Sanzou, who still held his position as Palace Administrator. He now holds the title of the Aura Knight General of Cameran, leading the Three Knights. The First Knight, Riley Gen, was sitting beside him, exchanging information about Aura Techniques. Riley was excited to meet Ash again, another person who was an Aura-user, the only one he had met in his twenty-six years of life.

The Second Knight, Zen, was an enthusiastic man, about twenty-four years of age, came from a prestigious family of martial artists. He was ecstatic to see that someone was actually able to defeat Dousan Sanzou.

"So how exactly were you able to grow that strong?" Riley asked, curious. Sanzou and Zen nodded, also interested.

"Well, to be honest, it was kind of weird," Ash started, rubbing Pikachu's head. "Three years ago I met this Riolu I had saved from Hunter J. I came with him to the Tree of Beginning, and Riolu coerced me into training with him, sensing I had talent with Aura. Two weeks after that, Riolu wanted to try out a technique with me, one he had read from a book. The Technique was called 'Separation'."

"Hold on," Sanzou stopped Ash, a serious look in his eyes. "You _actually_ attempted Separation?"

"Well, yes, and I was stuck in the Ethereal for about three years." Ash explained.

"Unbelievable..." Sanzou muttered, shaking his head. "You really are something else."

"I was only able to free myself two days ago, actually. I came down to Rota to get some new clothes and some haircut- Oh..." Ash continued, before hitting himself in the head.

"What's wrong?" Zen asked.

"I was supposed to come back to Pallet and see my mom..."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is my longest yet, so hope you enjoyed. I forgot to mention it in the last chapter, so I'll do it in this one. The prologue has three parts! Hurray!**


	3. Prologue - Part III

**A/N: Hello there. I don't usually put these notes at the beginning of a chapter, but I forgot to include some information at the end of the last chapter. **

**From this chapter onward, The Three Knights of Cameran (Ash, Riley and Zen), will call Dousan Sanzou as 'Sanzou-jii'. What that basically means is 'Old man Sanzou' in Japanese. If you have further questions on where the term came from, feel free to ask.**

* * *

**Prologue Part III – Old Dream, Old Friend**

_What defines technology, I wonder? What compels humans to go further in said area? Surely a question asked by many, but personally, it is not a subject usually touched by me. Yet here I am, asking that very question, left to ponder upon it by my lone self. Having no companions at the moment, sadly, there is no one to turn to. Very well then, I believe I should begin with the definition of technology, according to contemporary beliefs. __Technology __is the making, modification or improvement, applied activity or behavior, usage, and knowledge of__tools__,__machines__, techniques,__crafts__,__systems__, methods of organization, or environmental modifications or arrangement in order to solve a problem, improve a pre-existing solution to a problem, achieve a goal or perform a specific function. _

_A quite detailed definition, I must say. However, in all honesty, I am quite surprised at myself at the moment. Has my manner of speech increased in complexity? Or is it just a figment of my own imagination? I cannot, for the life of me, remember if this is how I truly talk. Or think, in this case. _

_Curse it all, now I am unable to recall where I was going with the topic of technology. It matters not; however, for I shall divert my attention span to a rather urgent subject for the moment; that is today's afternoon meal. A series of choices for today's fine meal was offered to my humble self in my office. Upon arrival to said location, it would be my best course of direction to inspect that list, and of course, warily elect a dish that would fulfill my satisfaction for the hours to come._

_But what is this feeling that indicates this humble trainer is forgetting a rather important matter? Ah, of course! How could I forget, it was of outmost importance that I make a phone call to Pallet Town and speak to my honorable Mother-_

"…Knight General?" The Nurse Joy of Cameran Palace called, snapping Ash from his wandering thoughts.

Caught by surprise, Ash immediately stood up and gave a bow, his Pikachu playfully imitating. "Yes, it is I! Ashton Satoshi Ketchum, Aura Knight General of Cameran!"

The nurse giggled, waving her hand in front of the Knight. "Mr. Ketchum, you're talking all weird again."

"A-ah, was I? Man, those classes Sanzou-jii gave are really starting to get to me." The young man said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "And how many times do I have to tell you? Just call me Ash, Alessa."

"I'm honored, Mr. Ketchum. Sadly, if I start to call you by your first name, your fan girls will start to look at me unpleasantly. They already do, in fact, because you call me by my first name." The nurse shifted uncomfortably. "Here are your Pokémon, by the way."

"Ah, thanks." Ash took his PokeBalls and attached them on his belt. "Should I stop calling you Alessa and go with Nurse Joy again?"

"It seems the new Knight General is getting more popular by the day." An older man commented, leaning against the counter. "Are my Pokémon ready yet, Nurse Joy?"

Turning to the man, Nurse Joy gave a respectful bow and retrieved a tray from the healing machine. "Here they are, Mr. Blackthorn. It's nice to have you back in Cameran. I believe you enjoyed your vacation?"

The man called as Blackthorn grabbed his six PokeBall and placed them in the inside pockets of his suit. He took off his fedora and held it against his chest, revealing his shoulder-length white hair. He returned the bow to the nurse and wore his hat once more. "It was enjoyable indeed, Nurse Joy. However, it would certainly be better if it weren't cut so short." The older man turned to Ash, offering his hand for a shake. "A pleasure to meet you, Knight General. The Palace employed me as the Royal Trainer to train your men in the art of Pokémon Battles."

"A pleasure, Mr. Blackthorn, is it? " Ash said as he returned the shake. "Pardon the question, but are you perhaps named after the city in Johto?"

"Ah, no, Mr. Ketchum, it's the other way around." Nurse Joy answered for the elder. "Blackthorn City was named after Mr. Blackthorn's family. Nine generations back, the Blackthorn family achieved great power and fame, receiving the honor of having a city named after them. The Blackthorn family still holds quite the influence to this day. Their current leader, the ninth-generation head, would be Mr. Blackthorn right here."

"Is that so? Well, it's an honor, Mr. Blackthorn. I hope you continue to provide us guidance, sir." Ash respectfully bowed to the older man, following the ethics beaten into him by Sanzou. "Shall I escort you to the Palace?"

The older man chuckled and lightly tapped Ash's shoulder. "It's okay to drop the formalities, General. I'm not too fond of them myself."

"Thank Arceus. Speaking like that sure gives me a headache sometimes." Commented the young man, rallied by agreeing coos from Pikachu. "Oh, excuse me. This little guy is Pikachu, my partner and my best bud." Pikachu waved at Blackthorn, receiving a smile in return.

"How old are you, General? If you don't mind me asking." The elder asked, gesturing Ash to accompany him in his walk back to the palace. "I understand you are the youngest Aura Knight General in history. And the youngest fully pledged Aura Guardian after Sir Aaron, for that matter."

"I actually just turned nineteen a couple of days ago, Mr. Blackthorn. But yes, I'm quite fortunate to receive this title at such a young age." The younger of the two answered.

"That's very impressive." Blackthorn commented. The two entered the Palace, greeted by many of the staff. "From what I've heard, you are also quite popular with your men, General. Your laidback attitude makes for a great change. I'd say you're fitting very nicely in Cameran, considering you've been here for only a couple of months."

"Please, just call me Ash." The two stopped in front of Ash's office. "And thank you, Mr. Blackthorn. Everyone here is very nice, they make fitting in very-"

"-Good morning, Brother!" Zen interrupted, playfully holding Ash in a chokehold. "Ah, g'morning to you too, Mr. Blackthorn."

"…G-good morning, Zen, Riley." Ash said as he struggled to breathe in fresh oxygen. "As energetic as ever, I see."

Riley was behind the martial artist, giving his own greeting the Royal Trainer.

"Morning, you two. It's been a while." The Royal Trainer addressed back. "What's this about Ash being your 'Brother'?"

Zen released his hold on Ash and eagerly answered. "Brother here is amazing! Hey, Riley, you want to tell the story?"

"I would, but you'll cut me off and continue telling it yourself anyhow." Riley said, shrugging.

"'Kay then, listen to this, Mr. Blackthorn," The knight started. "Not long after Brother got his position as the Knight General, we were assigned a mission to subdue some poaching threats in the outskirts of Rota that's been increasing at that time. Riley protested about how the mission didn't need the Knight General's presence, which was quickly shot down by Sanzou-jii, though. He said Brother needed the field experience. Anyway, so we went to stop the PTA threat-"

Mr. Blackthorn quickly stopped Zen. "-the PTA?"

"Yeah…?" Zen raised an eyebrow, looking at the Royal Trainer in confusion.

"The Parent-Teacher Association?" the elder asked.

"No, the Pokémon Thieves Alliance." Zen said.

Mr. Blackthorn nodded to himself. "Oh... _T__hat P_TA."

"Right. So we went to the mission site, completely decimated the poachers' camp and apprehended their members quite easily, catching them by surprise. But what Riley and I didn't know was these poachers had these 'Dark Balls'. Scary things, they are. Apparently, the Pokémon that are caught by these balls will become evil and get their level increased to their highest." Zen continued.

"_Someone_ was taking it too easy, so one of the poachers was able to release their Pokémon. Because of that, the others were able to take advantage of the confusion and call out their Pokémon from their own Dark Balls." Riley added, glaring at Zen.

"I already said that was my bad, didn't I?" the martial artist said, wincing. "Anyway, after that, all hell broke loose. We had these super powerful Pokémon going berserk in the vicinity." Zen continued his enthusiastic storytelling. "There were about six of us - the other three were from my platoon - fending off about twenty of those Dark Pokémon. It's sad to say, but that was a bit too much, even for the Three Knights of Cameran – Or so I thought."

"The Knight General here pulled you guys through?" Mr. Blackthorn said.

"Damn right he did! Even with those Pokémon spraying a barrage of Hyper Beams, Brother here was able to completely overpower them and knock them out with the help of his own Pokémon. He completely took the situation under control and saved our lives."

"That is quite the story." The elder commented, amazed. "Is that why you started calling him 'Brother'?"

"No, it's the oath we made after." Zen simply said.

"Oath?" the older man asked.

"I think I'll take it from here." Ash interrupted. "Ever since I joined Cameran's Order, it was always a mystery to me what I should use my powers for. Here, I got to know Riley and Zen better and learned of their ideals and dreams, the very reason they joined the Order. I admired that very much, you see. I felt that it wasn't fair. Not for me, but for them." The Knight General explained. "I had power, but no dreams. So on that day, I swore on my position as the Knight General. As they strive to accomplish their ideals and dreams, I will be there to protect them."

"As cheesy as it sounds here," Riley started, "We were very much moved by his speech and sincerity that day. So we three made an oath. An Oath of Brotherhood."

"Ash is the First Brother and Riley Second. The Third is I, just like our positions in the Three Knights of Cameran. But we simply call each other 'Brother', to avoid complicating matters." Zen added.

"It sounds like the Three Knights are more than ever," Mr. Blackthorn commented. "Good to know Cameran's new Knight General is very capable. But that brings me to the task assigned to me by Sanzou."

Zen snapped his finger. "Oh! You're thinking of challenging Brother to a Pokémon battle?" the Second Knight asked, answered by a nod by the Royal Trainer.

Ash raised an eyebrow, interest piqued. "Oh? This should be fun. But I must warn you, I'm good."

"You'll have to do your best, brother! Mr. Blackthorn here was the former Kanto Champion!" Zen added.

"He is?_! _How come I didn't know about this?" the youngest man asked in surprise.

"Mr. Blackthorn doesn't really like publicity. Besides, he retired from the position about five years ago." Zen simply answered.

"That reminds me," Riley said, catching everyone's attention. "During the three years you were in separation, were your Pokémon trained at all? You were a Pokémon Trainer before all this, if I recall correctly."

Ash smirked and motioned the others to head to the battleground. "Oh yes, I was able to communicate with this world. So naturally, when I wasn't trying to exit the Ethereal, I was training my Pokémon."

"Ah, is that so? So you were pitting them against each other?" Riley continued.

The Knight General shook his head, Pikachu doing the same. "Nope, I had them battle against Mew."

"You what?" the other three blurted in unison.

* * *

A massive explosion shook the very foundation of the empty Indigo Plateau Stadium, signifying the end of the battle that took place on its main arena. A small, yellow mouse Pokémon stood tired, gasping for air. In front of it laid an unconscious bulky, orange dragon. The fall of the Dragonite marked the end of the 'closed door' Elite Four Challenge, with the challenger as the winner.

The day after Ash had met Mr. Blackthorn, the former Kanto Champion, he was invited by the Royal Trainer to take on the Kanto Elite Four Challenge with his recommendation. Ash had beaten the older man when they first battled, the Knight General winning by a two Pokémon margin. Immediately after his loos, Mr. Blackthorn quickly called Charles Goodshow and arranged for Ash to take the Elite Four Challenge, with Mr. Goodshow happily obliging. Complying with Ash's request for the Challenge not to be publicized, Ash took on the battles in a 'closed door' manner, out of the public's eyes.

Several weeks after he accepted the offer, Ash departed for Indigo Plateau. The challenge lasted for four days; each day spent battling one member of the Elite Four.

On the first day, he defeated the Ice-type Master, Lorelei.

On the second day, he bested the Fighting-type Master, Bruno.

On the third day, he triumphed over the Ghost-type Master, Agatha.

And on the fourth day, he stood in center of Indigo Plateau Stadium hugging his Pikachu, tears of joy running down his cheeks. He had fulfilled his long-time dream of becoming a Master, overcoming Dragon Master Lance's devastating and powerful team.

Witnessed only by Mr. Goodshow, Mr. Blackthorn and Kanto's Elite Four, Ash was crowned Kanto's Champion, filling the five-year long vacant seat.

* * *

"Congratulations, Ash! That was a wonderful match. I've heard that you went missing for the last three – nearing four now – years. I guess you were just training for this very moment, huh?" Lance said, shaking hands with Ash. After the match, the two had moved to the Champion's office to start formalizing the title.

Ash rubbed his head sheepishly. "You can say it like that, I guess. But I've spent the last couple of months in Cameran's Order."

"Is that so? The organization I lead, the Pokémon G-Men, are working together with Cameran's Order." Lance continued.

"Ah, yes, I'm aware of that." Ash said.

Mr. Blackthorn coughed awkwardly and tapped Lance on the shoulder, "Lance, you should introduce yourself properly to Cameran's Order new Knight General. The G-Men have often relied heavily on the Order's capabilities, after all. "

"Oh, hey there, Grandpa." Lance muttered. He looked around to look for said Knight General. "Is new Knight General here? I didn't even hear the news about Mr. Sanzou retiring."

"You're standing in front of him, Lance." Mr. Blackthorn answered.

"What? You mean- Oh, so he's-" Lance muttered in confusion.

"Aura Knight General of Cameran, Ashton Satoshi Ketchum. My apologies for not introducing myself sooner, G-Man Lance." The younger man bowed, Pikachu following suit.

Mr. Blackthorn shook his head, "No, no, I should've done it sooner. _My _apologies, Ash."

"Ah, it's a pleasure, Knight General. I hope we can continue the good relationship between the G-Men and the Order." Lance said, bowing his head.

"No, please, just call me Ash." Ash started, "We're practically the same position now in the League anyhow, with you being the Johto Champion still."

"I guess so," Lance replied, "Next time, we'll _really_ duke it out. I'll use my Johto Championship team when we battle."

Mr. Blackthorn chuckled. "So you're saying; your team of three Dragonite, a red Gyarados, a Kingdra and an Aerodactyl is not your all-out team? Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that team _exactly_ the same like your Johto Champion team?"

Lance coughed loudly, covering up what his grandfather had just blurted out. "In any case, I will train with my team to get even stronger for the next time we meet. That would be at the Champion's Duke competition, starting in about a year or so, Ash."

"Champion's Duke?" Ash asked, however, interrupted by the entrance of a gentleman.

"I believe congratulations are in order for the Knight General." The man said, tapping Ash's shoulder.

Ash bowed slightly, a grin plastered on his face. "Thanks, Sanzou-jii! What are you doing here?"

"I have some business here in Indigo Plateau. Also, I have a task for you, Ash. It's not a Royal Order, but it's something only you can do at the moment." the stoic man stated. "Do you recall the Queen's Mime Jr. being sent to a facility in Pewter City?"

Ash nodded, "Yes, the Queen had to leave for an important matter, unable to bring Mime Jr. with her. Isn't the head of the maids, Jennie, supposed to fetch Mime Jr.?"

"Well, that's the problem. Jennie had to go on a rather sudden errand. And Arceus knows why, Mime Jr. only likes you, Jenny, and the breeder-doctor person from Pewter City, aside from the Queen. Isn't that person your friend? His name is Brock, if I recall correctly. He runs a Pokémon breeding and medical facility next to Pewter's Gym." Sanzou explained. "Oh, would you look at the time. I'll leave it to you, then. You don't need to hurry, Mime Jr. is schedule to be picked up in three days." The man said as he started to leave the room.

"Wait, wait! Can't somebody else do it?" Ash asked.

"Nope, sorry. Mime Jr. likes nobody else but you, kid." Sanzou said, exiting.

"Well, you should head to the hotel and rest, Ash." Lance said. "We have to meet again here tomorrow morning to discuss potential Elite four members."

"We're changing the Kanto Elite Four line-up?" the younger man asked, allowing his Pikachu to hop back on his shoulder.

Lance sighed and nodded dejectedly. "Unfortunately, yes. We are in need of two new members, replacing myself and Bruno. As much as I'd like to be the head of the Kanto Elite Four, there are just too many things to deal with in Johto and in the G-Men."

"Understandable," Ash commented, "What of Bruno?"

"He's getting married and settling down." Lance simply answered.

Ash raised an eyebrow, "Bruno? Married?"

The Johto Champion nodded. "It's not unusual for an Elite Four or a Champion to get married. _I'm_ married. Well, soon. Still engaged, actually."

"Oh, really? Congratulations." Ash said to the red-haired man. "But still, it's Bruno." The young man continued, shrugging. "All my colleagues are either married, or getting married. It's strange."

"Ah, yes. I believe The First Knight and Second Knight of Cameran are both married?" Lance asked.

"They married quite young, yes. They told me how they met their wives, the stories were very romantic. It was very unusual, coming from Riley and Zen." Ash explained.

Mr. Blackthorn sighed and sat down on the couch in the center of the room. "Ah, to be young again. It's a shame I can no longer meet my deceased wife…"

Lance turned to his the older man, confused. "Grandpa, your wife's not dead. She's at home right now, in Blackthorn. Clair's taking care of her."

Mr. Blackthorn gasped in surprise, "That woman is not my wife! That monstrosity is a demon spawn!"

"Yeah, yeah… Let's call it a day, shall we? I believe we're all tired from today." Lance suggested, turning to Ash.

"Sure then, I'll see you guys." The Knight said to the two Blackthorns, exiting the room.

* * *

Arriving at Pewter City in the afternoon by flying on his Staraptor, Ash decided to have lunch in a restaurant near Pewter City's Gym.

Ash had spent the past three days formalizing his title and going over the Kanto Elite four line-up with Lance and Mr. Blackthorn. They decided to grant the final decision to Ash, leaving the young man to find two trainers two replace Bruno and Lance as Elite Fours. He had told them that he would think it over while he was in Cameran. For now, he had to pick up Queen Ilene's Mime Jr.

After finishing his afternoon meal, Ash began making his way to the City's Gym, taking note that Mime Jr. should be in the building next to the Gym. Spending less than five minutes on the walk, the trainer reached the facility.

"'Pewter Pokémon Clinic and Breeding Center', huh… I guess Brock's really made it as a breeder _and_ a Pokémon doctor." Ash muttered to himself. Pikachu was on his shoulder, giving a coo in amazement. "Not sure if I'm ready to meet Brock again, Pikachu. I mean, what am I going to say?" Ash said to himself once more. Deciding that standing still was resulting in nothing, he went ahead and entered the facility.

"Good afternoon," the receptionist greeted, "How can I help you today?"

"Good day, miss," Ash replied, "I'm here to pick up a Mime Jr. from Cameran."

"T-then you must be Cameran's Knight General?" The receptionist immediately stood up and gave an apologetic bow. "I-I'm sorry for not recognizing you, s-sir!"

"It's absolutely fine, miss." The young man said to the woman. "There's no need to bow as low as that."

The woman carefully straightened her back, "A-are you sure, sir? The man who called from Cameran has instructed me to treat you like I would the Queen…"

"I might be the Knight General, but to treat me like you would the Queen…" Ash crossed his arms and thought for a moment. "Did the person that called here sounded like he was in his mid-twenties? He has a flare of an eastern accent."

The woman nodded, confirming his suspicions.

"Yes, that's Zen, the Second Knight of Cameran. The next time he calls, don't listen. He's an idiot." Ash said with a chuckle. "So where's Mime Jr.?"

"Mime Jr. is currently with Dr. Brock. At the moment, the Doctor is having a Pokémon battle with his brother in the Gym." The receptionist answered. "Would you like me to take you there, sir?"

Ash shook his head. "No, I should be fine. I'll go visit the Gym and talk to Brock myself." Said the young man as he exited the facility. He walked around the block to find the simply decorated Rock-type Gym, sounds of battle coming from inside the hall. He opened the door and stepped inside to find two persons with similar slanted eyes in a battle. Mime Jr., who was cheering from the sidelines, saw Ash and ran up to the young man. The Psychic-type baby jumped up on Ash's free shoulder, the other occupied by the loyal electric mouse. Ash watched the match between the two Rock-type trainers.

"Brock, we have a guest." Forrest said to his brother after the two had finished the battle.

The older of the two siblings turned to see Ash standing at the entrance. "Ah, you must be the Knight General of Cameran. It's a pleasure. My name is Brock Harrison, owner and head doctor of the Pewter Pokémon Clinic and Breeding Center. Although around here, we just call it the 'Clinic'. It's easier on the tongue."

Ash looked at Pikachu and nodded. The rodent hopped off the young man's shoulder and ran up happily to the former Gym Leader. Stopping in front of the man, Pikachu waved and greeted his friend. "Pika Pikachu!"

"Oh, hello there, lil' guy! What an energetic Pikachu you have. Here you go, Pikachu. I happen to have my batch for Electric Pokémon with me." Brock commented, offering Pikachu some of his homemade Pokémon food. "Your Pikachu looks really familiar to me. By any chance, have we met somewhere before?"

"I challenged the Gym, once, about nine years ago. Back when you were still the leader." Ash answered, walking closer to the battlefield. "Got the Boulder Badge with Pikachu. I called the match off; it was a pretty unfair how Pikachu managed to down your Onix. But you gave me the badge anyway."

Brock stood still and pondered. "That's strange… The only person who was crazy enough to face me with a Pikachu was…" he paused, taking another look at Ash. "I-I'm sorry, but I don't think I know your name. The person who called from Cameran didn't fill us on the details."

"Ah, how rude of me. I guess I haven't introduced myself," Ash started, taking a formal bow. "Aura Knight General of Cameran, Ashton Satoshi Ketchum." Said the young man, receiving a dumbfounded look from his old friend. "It's been too long, Brock-o."

"Ash… Is that really you?" Brock asked.

Ash grinned and gave a thumbs up. "The one and only. I'm with Pikachu, aren't I?" the young man said, extending his hand for a friendly shake. Brock carefully shook back, before pulling Ash into a bear hug. "Brock..! C-can't breathe!"

After minutes of suffocation, Brock finally placed Ash down. "Where the hell have you been, Ash?_! _You were gone for almost four years now, you worried us sick!"

"I was literally out of this world. You wouldn't believe it." The younger said, trying to regain his composure.

The two spent the afternoon in a café catching up, Ash dominating most of the conversations. He answered the many questions that came from Brock.

"You mean to say," the former Gym Leader said, "That as of this moment, you are the Knight General of Cameran and Kanto Champion?"

Ash sipped his tea and nodded. "Uh-huh. If you were still a Gym Leader, I'd be your boss right now."

"That's absolutely amazing! How come there's nothing on the news?" Brock commented.

"Well, I requested for the Challenge not to be publicized. I've still got a lot to do back at Cameran; I don't think all the attention would do well for my duties." Ash answered. "Speaking of which, I've got something to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"You see, two of the Kanto Elite Four are considering retirement, and I have to find their replacements. And from what I've seen from your battle earlier, you've been training quote a lot, haven't you?" Ash asked.

"Yeah," the older of the two nodded started, "When you were _supposed _to arrive back in Kanto from Unova, I've actually finished my studies and gotten my license as a Pokémon Doctor. I was thinking of joining you on your next adventure at that time, but unfortunately you never came back." Brock explained, taking occasional sips from his drink. "So I went on ahead and opened the clinic. It became very successful and gained many staff, opening a lot of free time for me. I don't know why, but from then on, my passion for battling kind of rekindled. So I've trained and caught more Pokémon during the last two years, in my free time of course."

"Excellent," Ash said as he stroke his chin. "I have a proposition for you."

"You want me to join the Elite Four?" Brock asked.

"Close, but no cigar." Ash said as he held up a finger. "I can't just get you to _join_ the Elite Four. What I can do is get you trained under Bruno for a while, and see how it goes from there. I need all of the Elite Four's approval to admit you into the Elite Four. But from what I've seen just now in the Gym, you're going to fit in pretty easily."

Brock considered the offer for a short while before accepting it. "That'll be a pleasure."

"Great! I'll call Lance when I get the chance. This is going to be a lot of fun." Ash said as he gestured to the waitress for the table's bill. "I'll get this. It may sound weird coming from me, but I happen to have a lot of… 'Idle' funds. And I don't really know what to spend it on, except for clothing and personal grooming."

"Speaking of which, what happened to you? You never used to care about personal looks. Now your clothes are all nice, your hair's stylish… Is your hair highlighted, by the way? And are you wearing colored contacts?" Brock asked curiously.

Ash shook his head. "Remember when I said going into the Ethereal made physical changes to my body? Yeah, the white streaks and blue eyes are also caused by that. Though I reckon the hair and the eye were caused by my grown familiarity in aura use, not specifically from the Ethereal. And as for the clothes and hairstyle, well… I happen to like them. Not to sound vain, but I look pretty good in them."

"Aw, look at the dense Ash, all grown-up. Four years ago, you were still a kid whose world revolved around Pokémon only." Brock mocked in a motherly tone.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going to hear that a lot, aren't I?" Ash murmured, getting ready to stand up. "Anyway, have you seen Gary lately? He's on Lance's list of candidates."

"He's usually found wandering about in Professor Oak's lab. Although right now, he's also a 'Professor Oak'." Answered Brock, holding the door open for Ash. "You want to go over there right now? I'm sure he'll get the surprise of his life."

"That'll be wicked." Ash said as he exited, heading towards Pallet with Brock.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of the prologue. I'm aware that Ash is quite powerful, but he won't be a Gary Stu (or Mary Sue, Larry Stu, whichever you prefer).**

**On the next update the main story will start.**


	4. Of a Dragon's Bond: Chapter I

**Of a Dragon's Bond  
Chapter I: A Viable Seed**

Ash stood guard in front of the gates of Cameran Palace, overlooking the city of Rota. The man sighed and shook his head, attempting to clear his thoughts. For the past hour he had kept vigil, another glowing translucent figure appeared before him yet again, wandering the bridge between the city and the palace.

Ever since he exited the Ethereal, the 'apparitions', as Ash called them, started to present themselves to the young man whenever he was weary. Some months ago, Ash had found out that each time his body entered a fatigued state; his Aura senses would become very sensitive to his surroundings. Unfortunately, as a human body adapts, so did his. The young man now was able to see these apparitions on a regular basis, be it day or night.

Though mostly harmless, it was not an ability Ash was very fond of. As one in his position would have naturally done, he consulted the First Knight of Cameran, Riley Gen, a senior in Aura use. Sadly enough, Riley's Aura sensitivity was not as high as Ash's, therefore unable to see the apparitions, but admittedly limited to auditory experiences. The two reluctantly received the existence of these otherworldly figures, incapable of debunking them.

Ash eyed the translucent figure as he cursed his high natural adaptability for Aura senses. The figure, a man dressed in what seemed to be a dated variety of Cameran Order's uniform, caught the young man's gaze and came closer.

The apparition carefully inspected the Knight, confirming the young man's awareness to his presence. "Ya' can see me?"

"Unfortunately," Ash replied as he gave another sigh. "Is there any… Unfinished business that requires you to be here? I would like to complete my vigil in peace. Though if you prove to be a quite pleasant partner in conversation, I might be inclined to letting you stay."

The apparition clasped his hand in joy, "Oh, thank the heavens!" The man turned around and sat on the edge of the bridge. "Been 'ere for some time, I 'ave! Well, on an' off, one might say. Ser Deerhound and Dalmatian 'ave a couple of us wandering the Palace grounds. Been searching for a bloke here, we 'ave!"

"I guess that explains the noises Riley have been hearing for the time he was in the Palace." Ash said.

The apparition snapped his finger, "S'he the one with the fancy, Ser Aaron-esque hat? Ah, really thought he was the one we've been looking for. Close, but no cigar, 'm afraid. Say, what's yer position 'ere in the Order? Yer coat gives off a fancy one, not one of a Castle guard."

Ash turned to the apparition. "Aura Knight General of Cameran."

"Ya' are?_!_" The figure shouted in surprise. "Ya' might be the fellow we're looking for! Ya' have to be! Say, can ya' conjure those Aura Sphere an' techniques wizardry an' the such?"

"I wouldn't really call it wizardry, but-"

"Ah, whom am I kiddin'? Of course ya' can! Ya' can see an' talk with the likes o' us! Thank ya', Knight General. Off I go, then. To Ser Deerhound!" the figure excitedly said, running off to disappear into the night.

Ash gently pressed his forehead, trying to grasp the events that had just happened. "Right… Talking with apparitions. Can't say I've had weirder days. Might be going crazy, I am. But he spoke surprisingly proper with that accent…" the young man muttered, returning to an on-guard stance.

"Oh? Ser Ash, you're on guard duty?" Sanzou asked from inside the gate, accompanied by Mr. Blackthorn. "What of the night guards assigned?"

Ash turned and gave a slight bow. "Evening. T'was one of the guards' birthday. I sent them home as a little gift."

"As generous as ever, I see." Mr. Blackthorn commented. "Just make sure you don't overdo it, now. You've been working hard as of late, with you successfully disbanding the PTA amongst other things. I don't think you've even slept for the past two days."

"I'm absolutely fine, Mr. Blackthorn. I've the day off tomorrow; I'll make sure my body gets some rest." Ash replied, smiling.

"Well, then, I wish you a good vigil, Ser Ash. Do enjoy your day off tomorrow. And do remind me that we need to talk the day after." Sanzou said as the two older men left the gates for the Palace. "And do try to find an activity; you've still got five hours left."

Ash turned and sighed for the third time in the last fifteen minutes. "I don't suppose there are more apparitions in need of a chat?" he murmured to himself, answered by the silence of the night.

* * *

"What do you need to talk to me about, Sanzou-jii?" Ash asked the former Knight General upon entering the latter's office.

"Ah, there you are." Sanzou started, looking up. "How was your day off?"

"Quite enjoyable, except I did nothing but sleeping. Amazing how I can sleep for twenty hours straight. Woke up groggy, but after a morning shower everything's great." The young man answered, taking a seat in front of Sanzou's desk. Pikachu stayed on his shoulder and resumed eating the small apple given by Ash for breakfast.

Sanzou nodded to himself and set aside the files he was reading. "That's excellent. Now, to pressing matters." The older man said as he brought his hands together. "You see, Ser Ash, you've been a great addition to the Order. The greatest, some might say. We are at our most powerful at the moment." Sanzou started, receiving a slightly confused look from the Knight General. "There is going to be peace soon, Ser Ash, as soon as we round up the last of the PTA. But I am a man that looks forward into the future. What if the peace doesn't last for good? That would be the likeliest case, I'm afraid."

"I'll be there to stop them again, of course." Ash said sternly.

"Of course you will, Knight General. It's in your good-willed nature to do that." Sanzou leaned back on his chair. "But what I'm referring to is not that. What if another threat comes to the regions and none of the current Three Knights are present to stop them? What if the next generation of Knights prove to be incapable?"

Ash shifted uncomfortable in his seat. "And how do you propose I can help? You called me here today for that very reason, no?"

"Yes, that I did." Sanzou answered as he took a stack of folders from his desk drawer. "You see, Aura talent is hereditary. Riley's father also served in the Order, though much like his son, his talent was also limited. You are the very first one with such… Limitless capabilities. You were already very strong when I first met you, yet you were able to grow even stronger."

Ash eyed the older man cautiously. "Sanzou-jii? I don't think I fancy where this is going… I'm very much comfortable with my current lifestyle."

"Alas, we still have to do this, and we have to do it soon. I've already gotten permission from the Queen. Actually, Her Majesty proposed the idea herself. We've given you a rather generous time limit." The older man said as he turned the files around for Ash.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Ash said as he looked at the folders, sighing.

Sanzou shook his head. "Afraid not, it's for Cameran's best interest after all. You're going to need to choose – or find – a bride. The time limit for your freedom of choice is one year. Go past that point and I'm afraid the Palace or the Queen and I will have to choose for you." The Palace Admin explained. He tapped the folders and opened them. "We've taken the courtesy to sort out the marriage candidates, it's up to you if you want to choose from the pile or find one yourself. And seeing as how you wonderfully suppressed most of the PTA, you can leave the remaining members to the rest of the Order, namely Riley and Zen. You've earned some time off."

Ash nodded to himself as he grasped the situation, looking over the marriage candidates. He then looked up to his mentor. "How about I keep working, rounding up the rest of the PTA and _not_ choose at all?"

"Again, I'm afraid that's not possible. My apologies, Ser Ash, but the Palace has agreed to this." Sanzou said simply. "We know it's rushed, but you have all year to find a bride – it doesn't _have_ to be a bride, though it is preferable – we would be content if you've found a partner. It does give the assurance that your talent line will continue. Of course, we would be more content if you could be formally engaged-"

"-I think I've fully grasped the point, Sanzou-jii. I'll _try_ to find one, but I won't push my luck. Is that okay with you?" Ash interrupted the older man.

"Excellent! That's what I like to hear." Sanzou exclaimed as he stood up. "Ah, don't go yet, Knight General. I have a little task for you."

Similarly, Ash stood up. "Does it involve any more secret schemes you and the Queen have?"

"Fortunately for you, no." Sanzou stepped next to Ash and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "You see, I was supposed to go and fetch our VIPs for the upcoming Cameran's Royal Ball in four days. You're aware of this, yes? It's the fine celebration of Cameran's-"

"-Founding and incidentally, Sir Aaron's death, yes. It's been beaten into me by you countless times, Sanzou-jii." Ash finished the other man's sentence.

"Wonderful. As I was saying, I was supposed to fetch three of our VIPs this afternoon. Sadly, something came up, so I'm leaving it to you, Ser Ash. I've notified our guests that another person from the Order shall come and pick them up." The man explained, handing Ash three pictures. "These people are fairly important, so do be careful. You should know these figures, what with you being a trainer and all."

Ash took the pictures and looked over them. "Cynthia Shirona, Sinnoh Champion… Wow, really? Iris, Unova Champion. Is this real, Sanzou-jii? Iris actually became Unova's Champion?"

"Quite the uproar when Alder was beaten by a young girl three years ago, there was. Fantastic match, if I may say so myself." Sanzou commented.

"I see… Well, I'll get to confirm it myself, it seems." Ash muttered as he looked at the last profile. "Clair Blackthorn, Blackthorn City Gym Leader and member of the Blackthorn family. Alright then, where did you say I was supposed to meet them?"

"Alto Mare. Mr. Blackthorn said they wanted to take a closer look of an extraordinary Pokémon or the sort… Ask the man for what they might be doing there, Knight General. Though it shouldn't really matter to you. Ah, don't forget to bring your driver's license." Sanzou said as he opened the door for the young man.

"My license?" Ash asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, seeing as Miss Shirona is there, you might have to drive her jeep back here. Now, I must be going back to my work. Do have fun in Alto Mare, Ser Ash." The Palace Admin pushed Ash out of his office, closing the door behind the young trainer with the Pikachu.

"I guess we should head to Alto Mare, Pikachu." Ash muttered to his best friend, beginning to make his way. Having to pass through the dining hall to exit to the Castle's courtyard, Ash bumped into Brock and Gary, two of Kanto's Elite Four.

"Hey Ash, going somewhere? We were just about to ask you to grab some drinks." Brock said, giving Ash a friendly shake.

"Unfortunately, yes. It seems I have to go to Alto Mare to pick up quite important guests for the Royal Ball." The youngest of the three said as he gave Gary a shake. Ash sat down, the other two following suit. "I should be back tonight, hopefully."

"By the way, Ash, we just had another meeting with the Gym Leaders yesterday, and they were wondering when you were going to show yourself. If you keep sending Brock and I to relay your messages, I'm afraid they're going to get even more restless." Gary explained, after taking a sip from his drink. "I think it's a good idea to meet them, it'll be good for morale."

"Oh, believe me, I _want_ to," Ash started. "The meeting will be fine and all, but they'll definitely ask some _questions_ right after. I'm not exactly fond of a barrage of those."

"Well, it's up to you, really," said Gary, shrugging. "But the longer you wait the more questions they'll ask."

Ash sighed as he closed his eyes briefly. "I know, I know. And I don't do well under a lot of human gazes, see. I might even babble about what happened when we met again in Pallet to draft you for the Elite Four."

"Hey!" Gary shouted. "We've all agreed that this topic has become something that we do _not_ speak of."

"If you talk about of that which we do _not_ speak, have you _not_ spoken of that about which we do _not_ talk?" Brock said as he shifted towards Gary.

Gary immediately raised his hand to stop Brock. "Do _not_ speak of that of about which we talk of _not_ speaking… About."

"Interesting wordplay… Unfortunately, it culminates to nothing." Ash stood up, fixing his coat. "As much as I enjoy these mindless banters, I'm afraid I must go to Alto Mare now if I want to arrive there before it gets too late. I'll be back to entertain you until the start of the Royal Ball."

"See you later, then." Brock and Gary said unanimously.

Ash took a bottle of water and exited the hall, reaching the courtyard. Catching the sight of Mr. Blackthorn treating a group of plants, he approached and greeted the older man. "Morning, Mr. Blackthorn. Why are you tending the plants? What of the gardeners?"

"Ah, morning, Ser Ash," Mr. Blackthorn responded without turning back. "Gardening is actually a hobby of mine. Recently, I was given this small space for myself. It's all very exciting. I've spent the past hour just doing seed conditioning."

"Seed conditioning?" Ash asked, squatting beside the Royal Trainer.

"Separating the good ones and the bad ones," Mr. Blackthorn said, grabbing a handful of seeds. "Anyway, I hear that you're going to meet my granddaughter in Alto Mare."

"Uh-huh," Ash hummed. "If she's there together with the Champions of Sinnoh and Unova, the only reason I can think of is the legendary Pokémon Latias. That's the only interest they would have in common, if I have to take a guess."

Mr. Blackthorn looked at Ash, eyes widened in wonder. He then shook his head while chuckling. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. For all I know, you've probably met Latias and saved the city from impending doom."

"I was lucky enough to have the chance to meet Latias some years back, yes. By the way, is there any reason why Clair is the only Gym Leader invited to the Royal Ball?" the younger man asked.

Mr. Blackthorn sat down on the ground and crossed his legs. "She wasn't invited as a Gym Leader, Ser Ash. She was invited to represent the Blackthorn Family."

"What of yourself, then?"

"I'll be representing the Dragon Clan, of course." The Royal Trainer said with a confident smile.

"Ah, is that so…" Ash muttered as he nodded to himself.

The older man neatly tidied his tools and placed them in his bag, preparing to end his morning activity. "I understand you are to find a bride in a year's time?"

"Yes, apparently. I'm not too keen on the idea, but I would rather choose for myself than having a lady chosen for me. I don't know where to start, honestly." Ash said, taking a sip from his water bottle.

"Have you considered my granddaughter as a bride candidate, Knight General? I'm sure you two would make a wonderful couple." The Royal Trainer blatantly said, causing Ash to spray his water over the plants in surprise. "Ah, thank you kindly. I was just about to water them."

Still coughing, Ash managed to wave his hand. "Please refrain from making jokes as such, Mr. Blackthorn. You caught me completely off-guard with that statement."

"Oh? But I'm being completely serious, Ser Ash. Clair would be a fine partner for you. She's very attractive, I'll have you know. And she's only twenty-three years old, no less. Though most women from the Blackthorn family would have normally been married by that age." Mr. Blackthorn said as he started watering his plants.

"I'm not questioning her looks, Mr. Blackthorn. I'm sure she has better things to worry about than some… Absurd arranged marriage." Ash stood up and dusted the dirt off his coat. "It's been a pleasure, but I'm afraid I must get to Alto Mare soon."

"The human mind is an interesting matter, Knight General." The Royal Trainer once again said without turning to look, continuing his activity.

"Pardon?"

"Much like a good seed, once a viable interest has been planted in one's mind, it can do nothing but to grow." Mr. Blackthorn explained.

Ash chuckled and grabbed one of his flying Pokemon's ball and prepared himself for the journey coming. "I can assure you, Mr. Blackthorn, that no such thing has happened in the past five minutes."

The older man grabbed a black folder from his gardening bag and tossed it over to Ash. "Flying to Alto Mare will take about two and a half hours, Ser Ash. Do read it over; I'm sure it'll keep you from being bored."

Ash caught the object firmly, confused. "What's this?"

"My granddaughter's files to be your marriage candidate. I was just about to give it to Sanzou before you came out." Mr. Blackthorn answered simply. "Clair's mother and I have put it together upon hearing that the Palace wishes for you to be wed. Just so you know, Clair has no idea about this, so please don't let her see it. That'll definitely put me in an uncomfortable position at home."

The Knight General released a Pidgeot; the one which he released into the wilds years before. Having found that the pack the Pidgeot was protecting were now able to defend themselves, the Flying-type gladly returned to Ash's team. After saying goodbye to the Royal Trainer, Ash and Pikachu departed for Alto Mare.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said as he pointed to the black folder.

"You want to read this, Pikachu?" Ash asked as he placed the folder on a spot where it would safe from the sharp winds. The little rodent nodded eagerly. Ash smiled and petted the yellow Pokémon, opening the folder. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to look…"

* * *

"Oh? We've arrived at Alto Mare already?" Ash asked aloud, receiving a cry from Pidgeot in confirmation. "Look for a secluded place to land, Pidgeot. Let's not attract more attention than we already have." The young man said as he noticed some people pointing at him. "I guess we're not high enough in altitude to hope that people will mistake us for an aeroplane." After spending a moment deciding on an acceptable landing spot, the young trainer had his Pidgeot make a soft landing. "That's strange… I feel some unwelcoming Aura from the city."

Due to his Pidgeot's agility, Ash reached his destination in a little under two hours, though he was mostly busy reading over the files Mr. Blackthorn had given him. He checked his newly bought X-Transceiver, or more commonly known as the X-Trans, for the mission details Dousan Sanzou had messaged him earlier in Cameran.

"Let's see now…" the young man mumbled. "I am to meet them at sixteen-hundred hour in front of Alto Mare Museum. The time now is… Great. It's only noon. What can one do for four hours?" Ash asked to himself, taking a quick look around. "And I don't think I recognize our current location, Pikachu. Was there a forest in the vicinity of Alto Mare?" Ash returned his Pidgeot and started walking to better align himself with his current position.

After a short distance, Ash found himself walking on a paved walkway, leading to a small pond. Next to the pond was a small, blue crystal ball, shining an elegant radiance. "I must be in the secret garden place, then." Ash muttered to himself, staring blankly at the pond's waterfall.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A man said as he stood next to Ash. "Your uniform suggests that you are the person Sanzou sent to escort the three ladies back to Cameran. Am I right?"

Ash turned to see the man standing next to him. "Yes, right on the money. Ash Ketchum, Aura Knight General of Cameran." The young man introduced himself as he took a slight bow. "And this is Pikachu." Ash continued, pointing to a happily waving Pikachu.

"Nice to see you again, Ash. It's been a while, hasn't it? I see you've changed a great deal." the man said, shaking Ash's hand.

"You don't seem surprised, Lorenzo," Ash commented. "I take it Sanzou-jii has told you about me in advance?"

"That he did, young man." Lorenzo started walking, gesturing Ash to follow him. "Come, meet Bianca and the others. You'll have to introduce yourself again, though. I don't think they've received the details as I did. They only know that some other man from Cameran is going to be escorting them to the Palace."

"You go on ahead, Lorenzo. I have something I want to do by myself first. I'll be with you shortly." Ash said.

Lorenzo nodded and continued walking. "I'll just tell them you've arrived, then."

"Thank you. I'll be done soon." The young trainer turned and stood at the edge of the small pond. After setting Pikachu down, Ash released his Lucario.

"_You called, Master?_" the Aura Pokémon asked.

"I'll be doing Reconnaissance over the city, Lucario. Do keep watch over me with Pikachu." Ash ordered his Pokémon.

"_Of course, Master._" Lucario promptly answered, staying close to his trainer.

Ash took a deep breath and calmed his mind. He closed his eyes and focused his energy on his Aura. Feeling comfortable, he released a thin burst of Aura energy, allowing it to resonate within the city of Alto Mare. Enough to allow him to scan the city, Ash found the source of the hostile Aura that he felt upon entering the city. Upon successfully pinpointing the location, Ash concentrated in bringing the oscillation of pressure omitted from the group of people harboring the hostile Aura, making it possible for him to listen in on their conversation in his mind.

"…_Seems like that blasted Knight General has arrived to fetch our targets. Damned monster! I thought Dousan Sanzou was the one to escort our targets to Cameran!_" a voice shouted, agitated. "_We're able to take on Dousan Sanzou, but this damned Knight General… Why is he here?_! _This isn't good…_"

"_Calm down! We're one of the two groups left in the PTA, we must act carefully._" Another voice chimed in. "_But isn't this a good chance? We can take them out all at once, if we're smart…_"

Ash continued to listen to the group of the PTA remnants talk amongst themselves, plotting to ambush the group in order for them to once again expand their alliance. When they finally finished, Ash released his technique and opened his eyes, finding his body almost completely drained of energy. Expecting this, Lucario and Pikachu immediately helped their trainer keep his footing.

"Thank you. How long… How long have I stood here?" Ash asked, regaining his composure.

"Are you feeling okay? You've stood still for about three hours now." A blue-haired woman asked, helping Ash stay on his feet.

Looking up, Ash saw the leader of the Blackthorn Gym in her travelling clothes, similar to when Ash first met her. Involuntary to his own mind, Ash started recalling his conversation with Mr. Blackthorn earlier in the day, and the contents of the folder given by the Royal Trainer. Having not much experience with the opposite sex himself, Ash quickly turned red. He politely shook off Clair's help, "I-I'm fine, Miss Blackthorn. Thank you for your concern." The young man said as he desperately tried to regain his composure. _Curse that old fart, the seed _did_ plant itself._ Ash thought, while he turned toward Cameran's guests. "Miss Shirona, Miss Iris, Miss Blackthorn. My apologies for the terrible sight I've displayed."

"That's quite alright, sir." Cynthia said with a smile. "The ferry to Cherrygrove doesn't leave for another thirty minutes. Though I do wonder what you were doing. You weren't responding to any of our calls."

"Please, just call me Ashton." Ash told the three ladies, deciding it would be better not to introduce himself as Ash Ketchum just yet, especially after the trouble he had caused during the past few hours. His main task was to safely escort the guests to Cameran; any topic that could cause a distraction would be better saved for a later time. "I was exercising a routine meditation technique, though I did get considerably carried away. Again, I extend my apologies." Ash said, lying. "Now, shall we be off to the port to catch the ferry? We can save the chatter for a more proper time and place."

Accepting the offer, the group made their way to the port. Though most of the conversation was exchanged only amongst the three ladies, Ash did talk a little; mostly about the method of transportation the four were going to take to Cameran. Much like what Sanzou predicted, the task of driving Cynthia's jeep fell on Ash. A task the young man was not entirely fond of due to the long, five hour drive to Cameran. The four trainers spent thirty minutes on the ferry before finally reaching Cherrygrove.

"Your Lucario looks very well-trained, Ashton." Cynthia commented as they reached the jeep.

"Ah, where are my manners. I've forgotten to introduce these two rascals." Ash said as Pikachu hopped off his shoulder. "This is my very first Pokémon and best friend, Pikachu," introduced the young man, followed by a wave from the yellow rodent. "And this is Lucario. Greet them, Lucario."

"_It's a pleasure to make your acquaintances._" Lucario stated.

"It can talk!" Iris exclaimed, surprised. "How does he do that?"

Lucario turned to see Iris, equally stunned. "_Master, it's the Unova Champion! She's the youngest person ever to make it to the Unovan Hall of Fame at the age of thirteen three years ago! Do you think we'll get a chance to battle her?_"

"Oh, my. Your Pokémon seems to be able to recognize greatness when he sees one, Ashton!" Iris said with a confident smile.

Ash chuckled as he patted Lucario's head. "My apologies, Miss Iris. He _is_ a bit outspoken." The young man said as he returned the fighting-type. "Shall we head to Cameran? I think it is in everyone's best interest to reach the Palace before midnight."

The guests nodded and started boarding the jeep. Iris and Cynthia got on the back seat, leaving Clair next to Ash in the driver's seat. Though still uncomfortable due to what happened earlier in the day with Mr. Blackthorn, Ash tried to make small talk with the blue-haired beauty.

"I hope you're familiar with the highways around these parts, Miss Blackthorn. I have the tendency to get lost, sadly, and I'm not very familiar with the highways. I don't drive very often." The young man said with an awkward smile.

"Is that so? Well, you're in good hands, Ashton. I frequently go to the Palace with my grandfather, and I know Johto like the back of my hands. Rest easy, you won't get lost with me in the passenger's seat." The Blackthorn native said confidently.

"Well, I shouldn't be worried, then." Ash said, starting up the jeep. He placed the folder given by Mr. Blackthorn beside him, deeming it to be too uncomfortable to be kept inside his coat.

The first three hours of the drive to Cameran was mostly lively, the three guests chatting about their day's findings in Alto Mare. Ash found that they were keeping the actual subject of the conversation a secret, though it was quite clear to Ash that it was Latias. With only two hours left on the trip, Ash found that the others had fallen asleep, which explained the silence in the jeep. With his navigator sleeping, Ash had to refer to his X-Trans' map a few times, though mostly only for route confirmations. After some time in silence, Clair woke up.

"Oh, sorry, I fell asleep." She said, rubbing her eyes. "We aren't lost, are we?"

"Don't worry; I checked my map a number of times. We're on the right track." Ash said with a chuckle. "It's mainly a straight road from here on. It would be fine to continue your sleep, Miss Blackthorn."

"Oh, no, I just fell asleep for a little bit, that's all. Besides, we're quite close to the Palace now." Clair said, adjusting her seating position. "Say, do you happen to know who the new Knight General of Cameran is? My grandfather has been talking about him quite a lot, lately. He sounds like an amazing person, if what I've heard about him is true."

Ash smiled as he checked the rear-view mirror, the other two still sleeping. "It seems your grandfather think very highly of me, Miss Blackthorn. I don't think I deserve such praise from such an accomplished man."

"Oh," Clair muttered as she turned to Ash, surprised. "I'm terribly sorry, Ser Ashton! Had I known, I wouldn't have called you just by your name. That's remarkably rude of me."

"No, no, that's quite alright, Miss Blackthorn." Ash said, waving it off. "I'm not too fond of formal speech and honorifics myself. You can just call me Ashton, as you were."

"That doesn't seem fair, does it?" Clair asked as she shifted her gaze from Ash to the folder next to him, its content spilled halfway. "What's this?"

Ash immediately placed one hand on top of the folder, refraining Clair from taking it. "I'd prefer it if you leave it alone, Miss Blackthorn."

"But I clearly saw my picture in there; surely it has something to do with me?" Clair retorted, keeping her grip on the object. "You have to make the next exit, by the way."

Ash instantly joined his other hand on the steering wheel, changing lanes. Turning back to the person in the passenger seat, the young man noticed that the blue-haired trainer was already browsing through the contents, the look of surprise plastered clearly on her face. "This isn't going to be pretty." Ash murmured.

"W-Where… Where did you get this?" Clair said, her face heating up from embarrassment. "This contains some of my personal history!"

"Your grandfather gave it to me this morning for my consideration." Ash answered simply, avoiding her gaze. "M-may I have it back? Your grandfather did tell me not to let you see it."

"No!" shouted Clair, clutching to the folder tightly. "Y-you… You haven't read it, right?"

"No, not yet." Ash said with a smile.

"Really?" asked the Gym Leader, her face brightening up.

"No, I read it." Ash chuckled.

Clair whined and covered her beet red face with the folder. "This is so embarrassing… I wish I can hide in a hole and spend the rest of my life there! He included some information that normally wouldn't be in a marriage candidate proposal!"

"Well, he did it together with your mother, he said. To be fair, your files did stand out from the others. I think it was very cute." Ash commented to find a rather adorable 'death glare' from Clair, which made him blush. "H-hey! Don't look at me like that, I just found out about this marriage ordeal this morning! And no, I'm not fond of having the idea of a surprise marriage sprang on my face too." The young man tried to explain as he noticed a few cars zoom past the jeep. "I'd love to continue this conversation, but could you wake Miss Shirona and Iris up and tell them to tightly hold on to something?" Ash said as he quickly grabbed his X-Trans.

The Knight General dialled Zen's number, which was answered after a few of the short beeps. "Zen? It's me. Have your men and Riley's ready to move immediately to round up a remnant group of the PTA. Yeah, they've been tailing us for the entire trip here. Us? We're _Oscar Mike _to the Palace. They're going to lead us to an ambush on an empty field one click northeast of the highway's Cameran exit. I want you to mobilize your men and round them up in ten. Fantastic. I'll see you in fifteen." The young man ended the call and placed his X-Trans back in his pocket. Finding his path blocked by a car; Ash turned the jeep, going off the paved roads.

"You knew that we were being followed?_!_" Iris shouted over the roaring jeep engine, tightening her seatbelt.

"Yes! That's what I was doing in Alto Mare, standing still for three hours. I was eavesdropping on their little scheming session!" Ash similarly yelled, stepping on the gas pedal to the fullest. "Don't fret, Miss Shirona! Any damages to the vehicle caused by this fiasco will be reimbursed by the Palace, if not by my personal expense!"

After a rather lengthier session of being chased and tree dodging than preferred, Ash slammed on the brakes once they reached the designated empty field. The pursuing cars arrived shortly after. Unfortunately for the chasers, they were apprehended once they stepped out of their vehicles. Ash exited the jeep first and helped the guests disembark. Once finished, he turned to Riley and Zen, presenting the undamaged vehicle he steered.

Ash then spread his arms wide and asked, "Was that not impressive?"

* * *

**A/N: I had to alter a few characters' ages to make them work with the story, I'm sure you guys will understand.**

**You might also have noticed that I used 'Ser' instead of 'Sir', and there's really no reason for it. If I had to give a reason it would be to differentiate the fic from Ye Olde Englande.**

**Hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter.**

**On a side note, this chapter was uploaded on 10/11/'12. Time sequences make me happy.**


	5. Of a Dragon's Bond: Chapter II

**Of a Dragon's Bond  
Chapter II: Fall's Summer Evening Sky**

"Welcome back, Knight General!" the soldiers of Cameran shouted, formally bowing to greet Ash. "Thank you for your hard work!"

"At ease, men." Ash commanded. "Very fine work you did out here. Now, if you could find the leader of our unwelcomed… _Visitors_ and bring him to me, that would be splendid. I have some questions that need answers." The young man said as he released his Lucario, instructing the Aura Pokémon to scout the area some more.

Standing not far from the soldiers were the three guests for Cameran's Royal Ball, one unable to follow the situation. "Who's the what now?" Iris whispered to Cynthia and Clair. "Knight General?"

Clair pulled Iris closer, careful not to alert the soldiers. "It's basically the highest ranking officer in Cameran's Order. Usually the Knight General is greatly respected by his subordinates, so take care not to say anything bad about him. You might get in trouble otherwise. And I've heard from my grandfather that the current Knight General has definitely earned his place in the Order." The blue-haired trainer explained, earning a silent nod from Unova's Champion.

"So that's the new Aura Knight General of Cameran…" Cynthia said as he looked at Ash. "He looks so… Young. And fashionable. I don't think I'd live to see the leader of such a proud, old-fashioned group with… Well, _white_ hair highlights."

"I thank you for the compliment and for whispering that last comment for my benefits, Miss Shirona," Ash sarcastically commented, smiling at the blonde Champion. "But I assure you, that these white streaks are present without the aid of hair highlighting. It simply came with my powers." The young man attempted to clarify, receiving a rather confused expression from Cynthia. "Let's just say that for me, with greater powers, come… Well, more white hair, unfortunately. And quite possibly a lighter shade of indigo for my eyes."

"Seems something interesting is going on here." a man said as he came to the scene, accompanied by another person. "Is that… Is that who I think it is?" he said, looking at Cynthia. "It is!" he shouted as he made a wild dash to the Sinnoh Champion. "Miss Cynthia, it's truly an honor to have been able to meet you this fine night! Oh, how that beautiful golden hair complements your golden radiance-" Ash quickly grabbed the man's collar and threw him across the field, safely caught by Zen.

"Terribly sorry about that, Miss Shirona." Ash said.

"Oh, no, it's fine, Knight General. I've met him quite a few times in the past when he was still travelling." Cynthia replied, smiling. "How are you doing, Brock? And you are… Professor Gary Oak, yes? You're the grandson of Professor Samuel Oak."

Gary stepped forward and shook hands with the blonde trainer. "Yes, a pleasure to meet you. And as you've probably noticed, Brock is very happy as well."

"Are you here for the Royal Ball as well?" Cynthia asked.

Brock, having recovered, immediately went back and pushed Gary aside. "We are. We're here to represent the Elite Four of Kanto. I'm the current leader of the Kanto Elite Four."

"Yes, yes, save your boasting for later," Ash said as he pulled Brock away from Cynthia. "It seems one of my men is here with the person I requested."

"Knight General, I believe this is the leader of the group." A soldier said, bringing a person in front of Ash. The man fell on his knees, his hands tied behind his back.

The supposed leader of the PTA remnant group crossed his legs and looked up at Ash. "Whaddya want? Just send us to jail already, like ya' did the rest of us. We know when we're defeated."

"Oh, I will. As soon as the International Police arrive on the scene, that is. And that should take another… Ten minutes. Slow bunch, they are." Ash casually stated after taking a glance at his watch. "Now then, for my questions. Why did you attack these people?"

"It was supposed to be a pre-emptive attack. Eliminate potential threat kinda' thing." The man said, followed with a chuckle. "It's more of a last ditch effort at reviving the PTA, actually. With our leader jailed, nothing much we can really do, is there?"

Ash took a quick glance at the man and the rest of the PTA members. "What made you think you could have succeeded?"

"The fact that _you_ weren't supposed to be with them," the man scoffed. "A major pain in our necks, that's what you are, ya' bastard. But we hoped that we could've gotten lucky like with that kid four years ago."

Zen went up beside the man and placed a hand on the man's shoulder, "I'd watch your tongue if I were you. We don't take insults to our Knight General too kindly around here."

Ash coughed, signalling Zen to step back. "You say you were successful in a mission similar to this four years ago. And your target was a… Kid?"

"The PTA was a small, but well organized group at the time. The PTA looked at the factors that lead to the downfall of similar criminal groups of the past, namely Team Magma, Aqua, Galactic, and Plasma." The man explained, locked in a stare with Ash. "We found that these groups were greatly held back by this annoying kid and his friends. So we decided to take him out, and we did. Now, the PTA is in a similar condition. So again, we decided to take out that blonde missy over there, who greatly helped in taking out Team Galactic, and that missy with the crazy purple hair, who took down Team Plasma."

"I didn't _take out_ Team Galactic. I only helped Ash and his friends do it, who at the time was involved in the situation." Cynthia said.

Iris nodded as she looked at Cynthia. "Same for me. If Ash weren't there, I don't think I we would have been able to crush Team Plasma like we did."

"But you still contributed greatly to the cause," the man spat. "So we tried to attack you. We were able to kill that 'Ash Ketchum' kid, so why not try again?" the leader of the remnant group bluntly stated, receiving surprised looks from the people surrounding them. Riley and Zen exchanged quick glances, shifting uncomfortably. Brock and Gary looked at Ash, who signalled to leave it be for the moment being.

"You say you've killed this… 'Ketchum' person? How, exactly?" Ash continued his questioning.

"It didn't really go to plan, but it worked out nicely." The man started, "We were trying to poach this one unique Riolu just a few days before the actual day to eliminate the kid, but the little bastard was too quick on his feet, though we were able to hurt it enough. And to our surprise, that kid came along and helped the small thing! Outside of Cherrygrove City! What are the chances, we thought to ourselves. He was supposed to be waiting for us to attack him in Pallet Town! But that didn't matter, so we waited. They were going somewhere, we followed. That little fool went to the Tree of Beginning! It was practically suicide. The moment they stepped in that place, a Regirock came flying outta' nowhere. They were done. To be safe, we waited outside to see if they came out, but there was nothing in three months. They couldn't have survived that thing. And I'm pretty sure I saw a Regice and Registeel wreaking havoc in that damned tree, too."

"Have you ever seen brother angry? I've never seen that expressionless face of his before." Zen whispered as he nudged Riley, the latter shaking his head. "Me neither. I'm going to video this for the records." He said as he took out his X-Trans.

Ash eyed the leader of the remnant group for a short while, arms crossed. "I supposed I should be angry, shouldn't I?" he said simply, "But I'll _thank_ you instead. It's because of you and the PTA that I got to be the Aura Knight General of Cameran."

"What? That's bollocks!" Zen protested as he waved his recording device. "I think we all don't mind if you pop a jab or two at this person, brother. I don't think even our reserved brother minds!"

"That _is _true." Riley murmured as he nodded to himself.

"I think any personal feelings should but put aside for the moment being, no? We are professionals, after all." The Knight General said, squatting down match the captured man's level.

The man scoffed. "What personal feelings, ya' monster? I don't think you have feelings at all."

"Don't you get it yet?" Ash tapped the man's shoulder and locked gazes once more. "_I_ am Ash Ketchum."

"What?_!_ Impossible! That kid has been dead for a long time!" the man shouted, bewildered.

Ash stood up and fixed his coat, looking at the helicopter that had come on the scene. "Looks like the International Police is here. Men, take them away." He ordered as he turned back, seeing something amiss. "Where are our guests?"

"They left a while ago," Brock shrugged, looking at Gary. "Right around when that man said they tried to trap you in the Tree of Beginning."

"What?_!_ Are you serious? So I let him go peacefully for nothing?" Ash whined. "Why didn't anyone tell me? I would've stuffed a thing or two down his kisser! I even refrained from making the 'be careful you don't drop the soap in prison, mate, I heard the Iron Masked Marauder swings the other way' joke!"

"So you acted cool just because you thought the girls were there?" Zen asked. "You could've looked around, couldn't you? Were you so immersed in looking like a benevolent fool that you didn't notice them leaving? I would've loved to see you teach that poor bastard a thing or two about trapping you in the Tree of Beginning!"

"Wait." Ash said, holding a finger up. "_Please_ tell me the girls went to the Palace because they were bored."

Zen looked at Riley uncomfortably and winced. "Well, if the Palace is to the west of here, then…"

Ash clapped his hands once and waved them in frustration. "Oh, perfect! They went to the bloody Tree, didn't they! Don't they know that's bloody suicide?"

"Yeah, I don't think they know. Miss Iris just went up to one of our men and asked where the Tree of Beginning was, and Miss Blackthorn claimed she knew the location. And Miss Shirona seemed happy to offer her help. She said something about 'saving what was potentially a great asset to the Pokémon League'." Riley explained, pulling Zen back. "What are our orders, Knight General?"

"Return to the Palace with all your men, and bring these two with you." Ash ordered, pointing at Brock and Gary. "I know you want to help, Brock, but I've been to the Tree numerous times now, it's where I keep all my Pokémon. I know the structure very well." He said to his friend. Ash then looked to the sky and called upon his Charizard, who immediately swooped down upon being called. The Knight General got on his Pokémon and quickly made his way to the Tree of Beginning.

Covering a great distance very swiftly, Ash reached the Tree in less than twenty minutes. Coming closer to the giant structure, he caught the sight of a three-headed dragon with a girl on top of it, her crazy hair very noticeable. "Miss Iris!" Ash shouted as he got in speaking range with the Unovan champion. "You are alone? What of the others?"

"Knight General Ashton! You've got to help Cynthia and Clair!" the dragon trainer yelled back desperately.

"Calm down, Miss Iris. Do you know where they are at the moment?" Ash asked as he glanced over the Tree, looking for obvious signs.

Iris shook her head. "N-no, we were together when we entered the thing, b-but... We were attacked by a Registeel and had to separate… And then as I was trying to go back to them, I was attacked by strange… Creatures. I- I don't know how to explain it."

"I guess the Tree's antibody system has been activated… This isn't good, we need to act quickly." The Knight General commented. "Miss Iris, I trust your Hydreigon's aim is accurate?"

"H-huh? Yeah, I guess…"

"Great. Follow me, and don't lag too far behind. If you happen to see one of those strange creatures, just attack them with your Hydreigon!" Ash shouted, his Charizard accelerating.

Ash lead Iris to a large clearing section of the Tree and hopped off his Charizard. "Protect me, Miss Iris, as I try to search for them. You too, Pikachu, Charizard." Ash said as his Pikachu jumped off, ready for battle. Without any questions, Iris nodded and did as she was told. Ash spent a few minutes on his 'Reconnaissance' before finally releasing the technique. "Wonderful. They're both still alive, Miss Iris. Unfortunately, they are currently separated. We have to be quick if we want to save both of them. Come!" Ash explained as he allowed Pikachu back on his shoulder. Once again he got on his Charizard and made his way through the natural maze, with Iris close behind him.

Exiting the tunnels and emerging on the forest area, Ash found Clair fending off against Regice and a group of the Tree's 'white cells'. Deeming it too difficult to maneuver between the trees, Ash jumped off Charizard, leaving the fire-type and Iris to cover them from above. Ash made a wild dash to Clair, Pikachu halting the many of the Tree's antibody system while on his shoulder. "Return your Dragonite, Miss Blackthorn!" Ash shouted. After confirming the source of the voice, Clair hastily returned her pseudo-legendary to its PokeBall. Leaving the blue-haired dragon trainer with no chance to speak, Ash lifted her and carried her over his shoulder.

"S-ser Ashton! What are you doing?" Clair protested.

"I hope you don't mind a little base jumping, Miss Blackthorn!" Ash shouted.

Clair turned her head to see that they were running to the edge of the formation. "W-wait, Ser Ashton!"

Ignoring Clair's plea, Ash jumped off the cliff, causing the woman to shriek loudly over the short fall, the two safely landing on Ash's Charizard. "I hope you can carry one more person, Charizard. We've got one more coming." The young man said, answered by a confident blast of flamethrower from his Pokémon. Ash helped Clair to adjust her spot behind him on Charizard before ordering the Pokémon to head to where Cynthia was at.

"You could have told me we were going to jump, Ser Ashton!" Clair yelled over the loud winds.

Ash turned back and smiled, "Well, there really wasn't much time, was there? Besides, you seemed like you enjoyed it!" the young man playfully claimed.

"No, I didn't! That was very scary!" Clair retorted.

"Oh, lighten up, Miss Blackthorn! I'd say that was quite the experience!" Ash said as he laughed. "Ah, I see Miss Shirona."

They arrived at the enormous crystal bridges section of the Tree, finding Cynthia on one of the bridges, fending off the Tree's antibodies from two sides.

"I will attempt to do the same like in Miss Blackthorn's situation, Miss Iris! Please fend the antibodies off me as I take Miss Shirona off the bridge!" Ash shouted, jumping off Charizard once more. Approaching Cynthia, Ash asked the Sinnoh Champion to return her Garchomp, the latter reluctantly obliging. He then quickly lifted the blonde over his shoulder and jumped off the bridge, much to Cynthia's surprise. After another short fall, he landed on Charizard with Cynthia on his lap.

"Ashton, those creatures can fly! And they're chasing us!" Iris yelled upon seeing the incoming pursuers.

"Blast it, has it gone to that stage already? Miss Iris, we're going to try to outrun them!" Ash ordered his Charizard to fly away, Iris following close behind. Occasionally taking a glance back, Ash found that with three people on it, his Pokémon was unable to fly as fast. "They're catching up…" Ash muttered before noticing a pink, cat-like Pokémon flying beside him, giggling. "Mew, thank the heavens! Can you teleport us to your sanctuary?" he asked, the legendary Pokémon shaking its head. "What do you mean, no? Please! I'll play with you as much as you want, so please!" the young man begged, finally gaining Mew's approval. The legendary Pokémon teleported them to safety.

* * *

"Where… Where are we?" Clair asked, trying to regain her composure. "I can't believe I just saw a Mew… Most people spend a lifetime just to look for it."

"Neither can I," Cynthia agreed, being in a similar state. "I can never get used to being teleported... It puts me in such a disheveled state."

Iris groaned and rubbed her eyes. "I can agree with that. I feel dizzy…"

"You know what _I_ could never get used to?" A voice said from below them, rather muffled. "Being sat on by three lovely ladies. Then again, it _is_ my first time."

The three immediately looked down to see that they were indeed resting on the Knight General. They got up quickly and apologized, letting the young man stand up and fix his coat.

"Thank you kindly. And the answer to your earlier question, Miss Blackthorn, would be Mew's Sanctuary. This is the location where Mew places her stolen toys from the Palace and other sites. On another note, ladies, may I just say that it was very reckless of you to blindly charge in to the Tree without knowing anything."

"Thank you for your help, Ashton. It was my fault, I was too caught up in the moment," Iris apologized. "When they said they've kept Ash Ketchum in here, I had to see it for myself. He was a dear friend of mine."

"I'd also like to extend my gratitude, Knight General," Cynthia said, turning to Ash. "If this place could grant us any lead on his whereabouts, the Pokémon League will surely be happy to assist in the search."

Ash sighed and patted Mew's head, who had been playfully floating around him. "You speak as if you're sure this person isn't dead yet, Miss Shirona. Getting out of here alive is certainly no easy task."

"Yes, but I'm sure he pulled through. That's just the kind of person Ash is, that stubborn kid." Iris added, looking around the sanctuary, curiosity piqued by certain objects.

"And how are you so familiar with this place, Knight General?" Cynthia asked.

"All my Pokémon reside here, Miss Shirona. I've visited this place quite often in the recent past to rotate my team." Ash answered simply. "And to visit Mew, of course. I've gotten quite fond of the little troublemaker."

"I found something!" Iris excitedly claimed, kneeling down at a tree's base. "These are Ash's clothes!" she said as she picked up a set of clothes Ash had placed back in the Sanctuary for sentimental reasons. "That's strange… The sleeves are cut off." The Unovan Champion commented as she inspected Ash's jacket.

Ash smacked himself mentally, reminded of his stupidity. The pointless sleeveless jacket.

"This is still pretty clean, definitely not left alone for more than three years." Cynthia commented as she looked at the jacket. "This means he was here recently. Are you sure you've never seen Ash, Ser Ashton? You might have passed by him a few…" The blonde trainer trailed off, seemingly lost in her own thoughts.

"This Charizard…" Clair said, petting the fire Pokémon. "I've seen him many times in the past. Liza often brought him to the Dragons' Holy Land to train. You said this is your Charizard, Ser Ashton?" the dragon trainer asked, looking at Ash. "You're Ash Ketchum, aren't you?"

Ash chuckled as he walked closer to Iris, who was seemingly astonished by Clair's claim. "That's a bold statement, Miss Blackthorn. Very far-fetched, from a logical point of view." He calmly stated as he picked up his cap he wore whilst travelling in Unova.

Clair took another glance at the Charizard. "I'm not a dragon trainer for nothing, you know. I am completely sure that this is Ash Ketchum's Charizard, the very one he used to beat my gym. And I also saw a shiny Noctowl and a Snorlax somewhere in this place, the very same he used in our battle. Either that's a scary coincidence, or Ash Ketchum is well and alive."

"Are you… Are you really Ash?" Iris asked.

"So I am." The young man answered as he put on his cap. "I believe I'm better known to be wearing these things the last time I was seen." Ash said, before being tackled by a hug from Iris. "Oh, what's this? Somebody has been missing her _dear friend_, has she?" Ash commented with a laugh, ruffling Iris' hair. Pikachu hopped to Iris shoulder, greeting the purple-haired trainer in its own way.

"Oh, shut up! You know I don't have a lot of friends!" Iris protested, breaking the hug. "Jeez, what a _kid_." She said with a smile, her eyes tearing up. "It's nice to see you again, Pikachu!"

Ash turned to Cynthia, who was seemingly still lost in her own thoughts, staring at Ash. "I've already alerted my presence to the Pokémon League when I reinstated my Pokedex, Miss Shirona. You needn't trouble yourself with such things."

"…Oh, no, yes, of course. Thank you." The Sinnoh Champion stuttered. "I'm sorry, but you've changed so much after the last time I saw you. It caught me by surprise that you're _that_ Ash Ketchum."

"Let's continue this conversation in the Palace, shall we? It's much more comfortable for such talks." Ash said, allowing the girls to leave first for the Palace, where he would tell them his story.

* * *

"So they know about you now?" Brock asked, trying to keep himself warm. The weather had been getting colder in Cameran, well into the last weeks of fall. The fact that he was sitting outside at the Palace's training site surely did not help.

"Yes," Ash simply said, continuing his morning exercise. "I wasn't exactly trying to keep it a secret. Though I hadn't told them that I was the Kanto Champion."

Gary, who had been lightly hopping for the past few minutes to keep himself warm, scoffed. "Of course you didn't. Well, Brock, it seems we'll have the next few days filled with questions about the new Kanto Champion, won't we?"

"I don't exactly mind, it's not too much trouble." the leader of Kanto's Elite Four shrugged. "By the way, Ash, aren't you cold?" Brock asked, looking at Ash, who was only wearing a thin t-shirt.

"I was, but not anymore. It gets better once you actually move your body." Ash said, putting an end to his morning exercises. "I _am_ sleepy, though. Only managed to get a few hours of sleep with all those blasted questions last night."

Gary looked at his watch and stretched his back. "Well, it's only six in the morning. Maybe you should've gotten some more sleep."

"And miss my morning exercise? Blasphemy." The Knight General claimed with a stoic expression. "Speaking of which, why are _you_ already up and about?"

"Couldn't sleep anymore," Brock promptly answered. "We slept at around ten o'clock last night, right when we got back to the Palace. We're planning to do some more training soon, though."

"Should we get back inside, then? I'm sure it's much warmer inside." Ash said as he wrapped a towel around his neck. "I need to take my morning shower."

"Sure thing," Gary followed Ash who was already walking toward the Palace. "Say, were they surprised when they found out about you?"

Ash pondered on the question for a brief moment, recalling the events that happened the night before. "I suppose Iris was quite shocked when she found out, as well as Cynthia. I can't say the same for Clair, though. Then again, I didn't know her as well as the other two. The only reason she remembered me was because of Liza constantly complaining about how Charla – Liza's Charizard – misses my Charizard, she told me last night."

"That's a bit harsh, isn't it?" Brock commented.

Ash shook his head. "Not quite, I paraphrased. She's a very nice person, actually. Ah, we're here. I'll meet with you two at breakfast after I finish my shower."

Parting ways temporarily with his friends, Ash proceeded to take his morning shower after his daily morning exercise. After finishing, he spent a quite lively breakfast chatting with Brock and Gary, later joined by his two fellow Knights. Once breakfast was finished, the two Kanto Elite Four decided to start their training, with Riley and Zen joining them to watch. Ash went on ahead and started to make his way to Rota to patrol the city, intending to get some fresh air before having to do the mountain of paperwork he had waiting on his desk. Ash picked up Pikachu from his room, also grabbing his coat.

On his way out of the castle, he ran into Mr. Blackthorn, who made a comment about having slipped the black folder from the day before in Ash's office, away from Clair's reaches. After exchanging short pleasantries, Ash exited the Palace and headed to Rota.

Similar to his other patrols, nothing notable occurred to the young Knight General. After quickly completing his rounds around the city, Ash arrived at the bustling marketplace.

"Oh, if it isn't the Knight General!" one of the shopkeepers said. "Escaping from paperwork again, Ser?"

"You could say that," Ash chuckled as he stopped to look at the man's merchandise. "Healthy harvest this time around?"

The shopkeeper grabbed an apple and tossed it to Ash. "The green houses are a wonder! This year's supply is especially good, Ser Ash! That apple is on the house, thank you for your good work!"

"Ah, many thanks!" Ash said, splitting the apple in two, giving one half to Pikachu. Noticing a familiar person browsing the berries section dressed in her tracksuit, Ash went over to her. "You could have sent someone to do your shopping for you, Miss Blackthorn."

"Ser Ash! What are you doing here?" Clair asked, surprised to see Ash.

"It felt a little cramped in the Palace, so I decided to patrol the city after my morning exercise." Ash said, smiling. "I take it you were also doing some physical exercise?" the young man asked, looking at her tracksuit.

Clair nodded, going back to picking out berries. "Yup, I finished jogging just now. Gym Leaders have to keep their stamina in check. Ah, this one should be fine."

"Figy berries?" Ash asked. "If I recall correctly, I often see Mr. Blackthorn eating those."

"That's right, grandfather loves the spiciness. The only thing that can jog his taste buds, he said." Clair said as she brought the bag of Figy berries to the cashier. "I wonder why he told me to buy it from here, though. Usually he gets it from the castle's kitchen."

_To carefully grab your marriage candidate folder and place it in my office, I presume. _Ash thought to himself, amused at the old man's antics.

"Oh? I didn't know you had a lady friend, Knight General!" the shopkeeper asked, looking at Clair. "Why, if it isn't Miss Clair! It's been a while since you last came here. Getting along well with the Ser Ash, are we? Tell you what, then, these berries are on the house too! It's the least I could do for the Knight General!" the man excitedly said as he gave Clair the bag of berries.

"Oh? B-but we're not…" Clair attempted to explain, before interrupted by Ash.

"Many thanks, mister! I'll be sure to recommend the shop to friends of mine!" Ash said as he dragged Clair out of the shop. "And there are quite a lot of berries, too. Lucky!"

Clair sighed, disappointed. "Somehow, I expected the Knight General of Cameran to be less childish… This doesn't feel right."

"That came from a woman who is still having difficulties sleeping without her plushies…" Ash remarked, nodding to himself. "Credible."

"H-how did you… It was in the stupid files, wasn't it?" Clair asked, receiving another set of nods from Ash. "Well, whatever. Sadly for you, you won't be able to see any more of those."

The young man nodded, his Pikachu playfully imitating. "Untrue. Mr. Blackthorn had slipped the folder in my office earlier today. And one does not simply walk into my office without my permission."

"I can't believe him!" the blue-haired trainer yelled, frustrated. "And why are _you_ so fixated on my files? You're not seriously thinking of marrying me, are you?"

"Well, not at the moment, no." Ash answered simply. "But it proves to be quite the entertainment, Miss Blackthorn. Amidst the tedious paperwork that I must do every other day, it will be the sole source of refreshing energy!" Ash joked. "However, all clowning aside, Sanzou-jii would be quite happy just to have another… Choice to my current list of 'candidates'. Is there no way of having your consent on having your files?"

"No!" Clair said before seemingly mulling over her decision. "Well… Maybe there _is_ something…"

"Just ask and I will do my best to help." Ash stated confidently.

The dragon trainer sat on a nearby bench and motioned Ash to do the same, which he complied to. "Have you heard of the Stone Sentinel Shrine?"

"I believe I have, yes. It's located northeast of the Palace, a handful of kilometres away." Ash said, trying to jog his memory. "Due to an strange energy present in the shrine, records in the Palace show that it's supposedly warm all year long. But no one has ever been able to open the door to the shrine. But I assume you know this already."

Clair nodded. "You see, I've always been interested in catching a Swablu. But I've been too busy this year, and was unable to go to Hoenn, sadly. But at this time of the year, with winter close, many packs of Swablu migrate to a warmer parts of the regions, usually to the warmer parts of Fiore and Almia. And since the shrine is supposedly warm all year round, I've heard that many Swablu rests there during the colder seasons."

"And you want me to take you there?" Ash asked.

"Yes, if that's possible."

"After that… You'll agree to let me have your files?"

Clair dejectedly sighed. "I guess, yes... But you're not to show them to anyone else! It's already embarrassing enough as it is."

"Excellent! And trust me, your files are safe with me. And Sanzou-jii, should he decide to take a peek in your little folder." Ash joked, receiving a glare from Clair. "I'm joking, your files are safe with me. So when do you want to go to the shrine?"

"Is today okay with you?" the dragon trainer asked.

Ash thought about the mountain of paperwork on his desk and winced. "I suppose that's possible… Though we might have to go a little late in the afternoon. I have many reports that require my immediate attention."

"That's fine with me, Ser Ash." Clair said, getting up. "I'll drop by in your office later, then."

"Please, just call me Ash." Ash smiled. "As I've told you before, I'm not too fond of honorifics."

Clair chuckled, shaking hands with Ash. "Only if you call me Clair."

"Very well, then… Miss Clair. I'll see you later."

* * *

The two trainers flew to the shrine, the trip taking less than an hour. Ash had researched the exact coordinates after he finished his paperwork, making it quite easy for the young man to locate the desolate shrine. Getting off on foot, the two returned their Pokémon. They entered a compound filled with broken down pillars, the main path leading to a door covered with moss.

"The door feels very… Warm. I guess the stories are true." Clair commented, touching the stone door. "I can't get it to open. Let's look around to find a way to open the door."

Ash looked around, his attention caught at the gigantic sentinels located between each pillars. "Look at these detailed carvings… Each of them has a different set of armor and facial expression. Whoever built this was very meticulous." He said, allowing Pikachu to jump on one of them, playing with a Furret who happened to have slept on top of one of the sentinel's head. Another figure caught his attention, however, this one seemingly translucent. The man was dressed in heavy armor, leaning on a tree with his arms crossed. A large battle axe was also rested on the tree right beside the man. "Miss Clair, I'll be covering this area over here." Receiving confirmation from his companion, Ash went on ahead and came closer to the armor-clad man.

"You are the current General of Cameran, yes?" the apparition said, his voice thick and heavy.

Ash nodded and placed his hands behind his back. "Ser Deerhound, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Yes. You know of me?" the man said, scratching his chin.

"Of course, you're one of the members of the first generation Three Knights, after all. Is there something keeping you here, Ser?" Ash asked. "The numbers of apparition in the Palace have gone down drastically, Ser Deerhound. Have you sent them away?"

"Yes, their main mission was to find you, and it has been completed." Ser Deerhound said as he grabbed his axe. "We've remained here in this world to see if any Knight of Cameran is worthy to be left with the Queen's Crystals."

"The Queen's Crystals?"

Ser Deerhound nodded, pointing at Ash's neck. "Yes, it's a necklace of some sort, comprised of three crystal pieces from the Tree of Beginning. You're wearing one at the moment. I believe that's the Crystal of Honor, although it doesn't seem like it has accepted you as its bearer just yet."

Ash looked at his necklace, recalling the moment he picked it up in the Tree of Beginning. "Accept me?"

"You'll understand in due time, General. I hold a Crystal too, of course, the Crystal of Virtue. However, before I give it to you, please head to the innermost part of the shrine, General. Think of it as a test of a sort… Ah, and you can open the door with the Crystal you already have. There should be an indentation somewhere on the door. Do be careful, now." The man said, slowly vanishing into thin air.

Ash shook his head and sighed. "It seems this whole 'apparition' business is more serious than it looks…" he muttered to himself, returning to the door. There, he found Clair making her way back from her side of the investigation.

"There's nothing over there, Ash. Did you manage to find anything?" the dragon trainer asked.

"I did, in fact. I've found a way to open the door… I think." Ash said, coming closer to the door, looking for the indentation mentioned by Ser Deerhound. Hidden by some moss, the young man found the slot, along with an inscription above it. "What's this? 'The Smiling Sentinels guard our warmth, the bravest of warriors cower under their smiles'…" he read as he inserted his piece of Crystal into the slot, causing a mechanism inside the shrine to react, the doors slowly sliding open.

"You did it! You opened the door!" Clair said excitedly.

Ash stepped back from the door. "Yes, quite so… However, it seems to be opening in an extremely _slow_ rate." The young man remarked, turning around after hearing his Pikachu cry something out.

"I think we can spare a minute or two waiting… Thank you, Ash. Without you I wouldn't have been able to open this door." The blue-haired trainer said as she took a peek inside the opening doors. Feeling Ash tapping her shoulder, she turned around. "What is it?"

"…Miss Clair? I do _not _ wish to alarm you, but we have a situation over here." The young man laughed awkwardly, looking at the group of sentinels who have moved and surrounded them. Slowly walking towards the two, the sentinels grabbed their weapons, the sounds of rocks moving against each other loud and clear. The sentinels looked down at the trainers, their lips widening. "I guess the text on the doors pictured the situation quite literally… Look at them smile! How did they make the sentinels do that, I wonder?"

"I'm sure it's a great story in all, Ash, but we have to do something! It doesn't seem like they came to us to smile and drink tea!" Clair yelled, attempting to pull the doors apart to open it faster.

Ash chuckled and crossed his arms. "Oh, lighten up, Miss Clair. Look at how _slow_ they are moving. They won't be able to do a single thing-" the young man said before interrupted by a sentinel swinging its axe down at Ash, missing by a millimetre, the hit cracking open a split on the ground. "A-alright, maybe they're able to do something…" Ash muttered with a nervous laughter.

"The door is open wide enough for us to slide in!" Clair said as she went inside the shrine, Ash closely following.

Being too large for the door, the sentinels were left outside, unable to enter. One did, however, take the chance to peek its face through the door, blocking the entrance. "Well, I suppose it's safe to say that we have to find another way out."

"Ash, there are more sentinels in here…" Clair called out, tapping Ash on the shoulder.

Turning around, Ash confirmed the presence of more stone sentinels, however, the sizes significantly smaller. Facing the human-sized sentinels, Ash quickly told Clair to follow him, running past the shrine guardians. Making their way through the man-made maze, the two reached a point where the sentinels had stopped pursuing.

Their rest was cut short, however, due to more sentinels popping out from many places, chasing them once more. Due to the fatigue, Clair was unable to keep up with Ash. Taking this opportunity, one of the sentinels dove down and successfully grabbed her leg, causing her to fall. Noticing the dragon trainer's short scream, Ash immediately turned and kicked the sentinel's head, decapitating it.

"Quickly, Miss Clair. On your feet!" Ash said as he fended off a couple more sentinels who managed to close in. "What's wrong?" he asked, seeing Clair clutching to her ankle. "You didn't…"

"I'm sorry, I think my ankle is sprained…" Clair winced. "That sentinel grabbed it very hard, and I think the fall made it twist my ankle wrongly. I don't think I can run very far…"

Ash looked at the group of sentinels not far from the and sighed. "I guess it can't be helped, then." He said as he lifted Clair over his shoulder. Ash then quickly continued to escape from the sentinels after making himself comfortable with the extra weight.

"Ash?" Clair called out, holding herself up. "I don't mean to complain, but your shoulder's pushing into my stomach and it's hurting. Can I change my position?"

"You're quite outspoken to ask that of the person who's going out of his way to help you, Miss Clair." Ash said with a chuckle. He pushed Clair forward and caught her back with his left hand, carrying the woman in a bridal carry. "This better?"

"Y-yeah…" Clair managed to say, looking away. Having their faces so close together was quite embarrassing, though not entirely unpleasant. "…Thanks."

"Save your gratitude when we get out of this mess, Miss Clair." Ash said, noticing a source of natural light and the end of the hallway. "Hold on tight, Miss Clair, I think I see the exit!" shouted the young man, concentrating all his energy on the last stretch.

Exiting the shrine, the two found themselves in a forest clearing, a path leading them to a lake. As warm as any summer's day, Ash could see many Pokémon that disliked the cold playing around the clear water.

"This… This is amazing." Clair muttered in disbelief after being set down on the grass.

"Yes, quite so." Ash agreed, kneeling down. He grabbed and looked at the dragon trainer's sprained ankle, performing a healing technique on the injured spot. "Unfortunately, I'm not an adept at healing techniques. The pain should be gone, but you should still get it checked when we reach Cameran, Miss Clair."

Clair stood up and moved her ankle. "It doesn't hurt anymore… That's amazing! What did you do, Ash?"

"A simple Aura Technique," Ash simply said, crossing his legs. "Now run along and look for a Swablu while I rest here – save your gratitude for when you've actually caught a Swablu, Miss Clair." Ash continued, stopping Clair before she could thank him. The dragon trainer nodded and went off in the forest.

"Beautiful place, isn't it?" A man said as he appeared beside Ash, sitting down. "Used to be my favorite place when I was alive, it was."

"I can't believe this place actually exists," Ash added as he released some his Pokémon to enjoy the warmth. "You said you had a test for me, Ser Deerhound?"

The former Knight nodded and turned to look at Ash. "Nothing physical from this point on, General. I've seen you fight at times, and I can tell you are superior in terms of strength. I had no doubts that you would pass the shrine with ease." Deerhound explained, expression unchanged. "You are a virtuous man, General, even the hateful Dalmatian could see that. For that, let me grant you the Crystal of Virtue." Said Deerhound, handing Ash an ethereal crystal. The moment it touched Ash's hand, it materialized into a real object and shone brightly, much to Ash's surprise.

"You're just… Handing this down to me?" Ash asked.

"You are far more qualified to have the Crystal than I, General. The bright light from the Crystal proves it." Deerhound explained as he stood up, axe at the ready. "It seems my time in this world is over, Ser Ash. It has been a pleasure talking to you."

Ash stood up and gave a respectful bow at the man. "Until next time, then."

Slowly fading away, Deerhound returned the bow. "Until next time."

Seeing the former Knight off, Ash sat back down and crossed his legs once more. Letting the warmth envelop his body, he slowly dozed off as he watched his Pokémon similarly enjoy the climate.


	6. Of a Dragon's Bond: Chapter III

**Of a Dragon's Bond  
Chapter III  
Dalmatian, Former First Knight of Cameran**

A familiar feeling ran through Ash's mind, his body seemingly nonexistent. The young man opened his eyes to find his field of vision dominated by the color white, a lone man standing not far from him. A man he had seen many times before, mainly from the paintings hung in a certain hallway in Cameran Palace. The man was wearing a set of clothes similar to Ser Aaron, differing only in color. While Ser Aaron wore a dignified shade of blue, the man's maroon tinted attire radiated a vicious and menacing feel. The man inhaled deeply from a smoking pipe, eyes fixed at Ash.

"What is it about death that frightens so many people?" the man asked, slowly exhaling the smoke.

"I suppose that would be because of the popular belief that an afterlife wouldn't be there to greet them," Ash said as he took a step forward, finding that there was no footing present in the place. He adjusted himself to the floating sensation before looking up to the man. "Though what I've witnessed this past year would debunk that completely, wouldn't it, Ser Dalmatian?"

"Tsch," Dalmatian scoffed, removing his smoking pipe. "When I discovered this 'mission' of mine that transcends the border of life and death, I was happy. I waited and waited, till one of my men gives word that they've found the man we've been waiting for. And what do I find? A plebeian, leading the order. A disgrace, it truly is."

Unsure of what to say, Ash stayed quiet.

Dalmatian pocketed his pipe and sighed. "I take it you've heard of me?"

"Yes, Ser," Ash promptly replied. "A member of the founding Three Knights of Cameran along with Ser Deerhound and Ser Aaron, you are the First Knight of that era, Ser."

"Deerhound, the most virtuous and loved. Ser Aaron, the most honorable and respected." Dalmatian quickly added, grinning to himself. His smile grew wider, one that sent a chill down Ash's spine. "And I, the most loyal and feared."

"I'm afraid our history texts did not go the mile to calling you that, Ser." Ash commented.

The former First Knight gave a short laugh. A mocking one. "Of course they didn't. Why would they smear the good name of the Three Knights by disclosing the fact that I've inhumanly tortured, killed, hung? All in the best interests of Cameran, certainly, but that didn't stop me from having little tad bits of fun. Devoted, albeit sadistic, they used to call me. Not that I exactly minded. I was undefeated at single combat, only bested by Ser Aaron. Enemies fear my name. They cower and flee at my sight, clinging tightly to their pathetic lives."

"I suppose the Order's enemies at that time could've had better days." Ash said.

"Silence, _peasant_." Dalmatian spat. "The Order can only be lead by a blue-blooded man of Cameran! If you think that I will hand over the Crystal of Loyalty to you, then you are sadly mistaken." The man said, showing the Crystal around his neck. "It pains me to see the lines of low-born filths take up the position of Aura Knight General of Cameran after the passing of my cousin, Ser Aaron. Truly and utterly disgusting."

Ash looked around, confused. "Then why bring me here at all?"

"It was only something I needed to confirm." Dalmatian said as he reached for his pipe. "And that is done. The next time we meet will be very enjoyable, peasant. At least, for me." The former knight muttered as he disappeared.

* * *

Ash jolted up and opened his eyes, trying to make sense of what had just happened. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, letting out the last of his drowsiness. He took a set of fresh, new clothes and headed to his bathroom. The young General of the order looked at the mirror, staring at his bed head. He then proceeded to take his morning shower, recollecting the events that happened the day before.

He met Deerhound, surely a main highlight of the day. A story to tell for Riley and Zen, Ash mused to himself. And shortly after he met Deerhound, he fell asleep to the warm weather.

Ash then had a wide grin plastered on his face.

When he woke up in the spring, he found himself sleeping on his side, his head comfortably pillowed. Taking a look at his makeshift pillow, he found that Clair had taken off her track jacket and folded it for Ash to sleep on, leaving the dragon trainer in her t-shirt. Of course, once Ash realized his position, he began blushing like crazy and stuttering similar to those of an idiot every time he would talk with the woman for the rest of the night.

Ash shook the embarrassing memories from his head and finished up with his morning routine, including the fifteen minutes of styling his hair, one thing that Ash never truly liked. Ever since the Palace found that Ash was especially popular with the female audiences, 'personal grooming' was always an important issue. A crucial aspect of public relations, it was said.

_And that certainly included fashion_, Ash thought as he opened his dresser. Neatly placed in his dresser was a set of unfamiliar clothes. A fitted long coat that went down to his knees, white in color with a dark blue outline. Some shades of red could also be seen on the coat, acting as extra details. The royal crest of Cameran was sewn on the back of the coat, displaying the symbol of the proud Order. Located in the same hanger was the matching trouser and under it was the boots, similarly white in color.

The young man sighed as he took the clothes out of his dresser. "Why white? It's _that_ much harder to clean when dirty." He mumbled as he put them on. "Oh, fantastic. The pants just had to be a slim-fit one, didn't it?"

Now fully dressed in his new clothes, Ash looked at his reflection on the mirror. "Well, it's quite cool. Very regal, the colors." He said as he placed his hands in the coat's pocket, finding a glove in each one. "And new gauntlets… They seem sturdy enough, I suppose."

Truly ending his morning preparations, the young man exited his room as Pikachu jumped up to his shoulder, somewhat groggy still. Ash made his way to his office, greeting many of his subordinates along the way, receiving many compliments about his new clothes.

Right before he stepped in his office, he was stopped by one of his aides. "Knight General, Ser, we've got a person that wishes to meet with you. It seems quite urgent, and Mr. Blackthorn seemed to know him, so I've let him in your office to wait for you."

"Is that so? Well then, I won't keep him waiting for much longer. Thank you." Ash replied his aide, who bowed respectfully and went on with his duties. Ash opened the door to his office, finding an elderly man sitting in front of his desk, looking around the room. The man seemed to be around sixty years of age, radiating a great sense of wisdom and warmth, the look completed with completely white hair matching his lab coat. The young Knight flinched, not expecting this meeting for another set of time. He sighed for the second time in that morning and braced himself for a rather long story to tell. "Good morning, Professor Oak. I trust that you've been well?"

The man turned around to see Ash, surprise evident in his eyes. He stood up and eyed the young man before extending his hand for a shake. "It's been too long, Ash." The professor said as Ash accepted the shake, the older man gripping it firmly with both hands. "It's been too long…"

"I know, professor, I know." The young man replied as he pulled Professor Oak to a hug after seeing tears forming in the man's eyes.

* * *

Ash had spent the entire morning retelling the tale of his three years disappearance and his ongoing service to the Order for the last year as the Aura Knight General of Cameran.

"I'd say," Professor Oak began, sipping a taste of his coffee. "That this would have to be number one in the 'Things Ash Ketchum has done that worried everyone' list."

The young man chuckled, "I would have to agree."

"You haven't seen your mother yet, have you?" the Professor asked.

"…I haven't. Though I probably should have gone the moment I was freed from the Ethereal." Ash muttered.

Professor Oak sighed and folded his fingers. "She was devastated when she found out that her son was missing. The worst state I've ever seen her in."

Ash winced. He knew that all along, yet he still delayed the trip back to Pallet time and time again. Of course, he busied himself with task that seemingly needed his help. "I'm… Sorry." He managed to mumble.

"Don't apologize to me, boy, apologize to your mother when you meet her." The older man advised. "Though I've told her about your current position. Immediately she looked a ton of times better. Of course, your father had to take many times off his work to be with your mother."

"Dad did?" the young Knight shot back, looking up. "I see…"

The professor nodded, smiling. "He always reassured your mother that he'll do everything in his power as the vice-chairman of the G-Men to find you."

"Are… Are they here today?" Ash asked.

"Your father had to go back to work, and your mother stayed in Pallet when I asked her to come with me." Professor Oak answered, shaking his head. "She said that there must be a reason why her son couldn't come home, so she'll wait. She'll wait until you're able to go home. In your own time, in your own pace."

Ash looked down at his lap, fiddling with his fingers. What had he been so afraid of? Going home to a wonderful town, back to a loving and caring mother? A wave of guilt and regret started forming, bringing tears to his eyes.

"Of course, if you don't have a good excuse, she'll murder you for worrying her so much." The professor added.

And the tears were gone, replaced by that very thing he was afraid of.

"Hey, Gramps, we heard you were here, so we came to see you." A man said as the door opened, revealing two people entering the room.

"Ah, Gary!" the professor said as he turned around. "That reminds me, Ash. About your Pokedex-"

"-Surprised to see he was the Kanto Champion, professor?" Brock added, giving Ash a friendly shake.

Professor Oak chuckled. "Of course I did, boy. Who wouldn't? But that's not my point. Ash here has caught two very peculiar Pokémon that's glued my attention, and I was wondering if I could take a look at them."

"…I guess I don't see the harm in that. They mostly spend the day patrolling the skies after training; I suppose they have nothing better to do." Ash said after a second of thinking. "Though that will have to wait until I'm ready to go back to Pallet Town. So unfortunately, that won't be anytime soon, Professor."

* * *

Declining lunch invitations from the Queen Ilene was never easy for Ash. Mainly because the fact that he would be rejecting a nice meal consisting of extravagant food, but declining the very figure one had sworn to protect was also difficult. However, during the past year working in the Palace the young Knight had learned that if one were to procrastinate with paperwork, it would definitely return with twofold vengeance.

Ash spent the two days after meeting with the Professor working on official documents, cooped up in his office. To his delight, Clair visited him a few times in order to thank him for the help the other day with the Swablu problem. Ash then would spend a brief moment to have a chat with the dragon trainer, who proved to be a very pleasant partner in conversation. Riley and Zen would also occasionally drop in for a chat, commenting on the unnecessary workload Ash had brought upon himself.

While not entirely needless, Ash did finish a number of documents in advance. He would finish them early and relax the days after, especially with the Royal Ball coming so soon. Human interactions would have to wait until those documents were reviewed, stamped, and signed. Fortunately, the last of the documents were finally finished and placed neatly on the 'outgoing' stacks on his desk.

"Speaking of which, what day was today again?" the young man said aloud, stretching his back, Pikachu doing the same. He took his X-Trans and opened his memos. Ash jumped up, sending his chair sliding back a few. "Today's the day for the Royal Ball! All be damned, I'm late for lunch with the guests!"

Ash hurriedly exited his office to find his aide in a similar state. "Knight General, today's the day for the lunch with the VIPs! It has already started, Ser!"

"Many thanks for bringing that up when I'm _already_ late," Ash replied sarcastically, quickly running to the main building of the Palace. Pikachu also complained to the aide, causing the poor man to bow over and over again. "You could've sent me a reminder or something of that sort."

A normal trip from the office of the Knight General to the Queen's Dining Hall would take approximately thirty minutes, due to the difference in buildings. Ash, however, ran with all his might, shortening the time taken by twenty minutes. He wiped the sweat that was forming on his forehead and fanned himself with his hand for a few minutes, gaining the attention of the soldier that was guarding the door.

"What time is it?" the Knight asked while taking care of his outer appearance before going in the hall.

The guard looked at his watch and extended his arm, showing Ash the time. "It's half-past twelve, Ser."

"Thirty minutes late. Fantastic. Any chance I could just… Slip in?" Ash shot another question, this time doing final checks on his hair.

"I honestly don't know, Ser. Haven't seen the sitting arrangements." The guard answered, shrugging. "I doubt you can, though, Ser. These doors are pretty loud on their own."

Ash sighed as he fixed his collar. "Very well, then. Open the doors."

The guard nodded and did as he was told. Turning around, he pushed a button close to the door's hinges. "You might want to step back a little, Ser. These doors are pretty darn big."

"They're automatic?" Ash raised an eyebrow, looking up at the slowly opening doors.

"Would've taken four of us if it weren't, Ser. Thank Mew for technology." The guard answered, equally amazed. The doors opened to reveal an impressive dining table with the guests finishing up what seemed to be the last of the appetizers.

As soon as the young man entered the hall, all heads snapped to look at the alien object making his presence known.

"The Aura Knight General of Cameran," a man gracefully shouted from beside Ash, "Has arrived!"

Ash looked at the man, recognizing him to be Mr. G, the commentator from his match for the inheritance of the position of the Knight General with Sanzou-jii. "What are _you_ doing here?" the young man asked with a low voice.

"The usual announcer for the Royal Ball tonight fell sick. I'm the substitute, so I was told to practice." Mr. G whispered back. "Anyway, say something."

"What am I supposed to say?" Ash asked, confused.

"How should I know? The guests all had something to say after I introduced them earlier."

The young General gulped and took a glance at the table, finding all eyes were on him. He cleared his throat and placed his hands behind his back. "_It is I_, the Aura Knight General of Cameran!" he shouted.

"Brother, just do the walk of shame and get to your seat. The main course is delayed because of your noisy entrance." Zen chirped in, waving his fork.

"Right, my apologies…" Ash meekly said as he walked to his seat, causing a few giggles across the table.

* * *

How long had it been since he remained undefeated in combat? The young man coughed up a clot of blood as he was lying on the ground, finding that he was unable to even lift a muscle to wipe the trail of blood that was exiting his mouth. How was it that this person… No, this… Thing, was able to pull off such unworldly things? As these thoughts ran through his mind, his gaze met his foe's. Cold, calculating… And seemingly all-knowing.

Ash made an effort to move his body, however, to no avail. He gritted his teeth due to the pain and gave a short grunt. Opening his eyes to look at his opponent once more, he scrambled his thought process to find even the slightest mistake that he might have made.

After the conclusion of the lunch with the guests, he had been approached by one his men that carried an alarming report. It was brought to his attention that a large part of the forest bordering the south of Rota had 'died'. Having waited for nothing, Ash quickly darted out of the Palace and headed for the place in question. And exactly like the report given to him, the young general found that all the trees and plants had wilted, along with some Pokémon clinging to dear life. Ash searched for the source of the phenomenon and eventually found a man calmly standing, gracefully smoking a pipe. He was that very being that pulled Ash to the Ethereal a few days back, now leisurely admiring his work.

"So this is the extent of the current Knight General's power? Laughable. Not that I had high expectations to begin with." Dalmatian blatantly stated, taking a puff from his smoking pipe. He bent down and exhaled smoke on Ash's face, his Crystal necklace clearly hanging.

"The… Crystal of Loyalty…" Ash managed to say in between coughs.

Dalmatian's facial knitted his eyebrows together, as if confused. He took the necklace and flashed it close to Ash. "What, this? Sadly, peasant, you won't be able to get this. Ah, wait a moment now… You _might _be able to, after all!"

Ash kept quiet, giving a scoff.

"…Over my dead body!" the former First Knight shouted rather loudly, then laughed. "…But I'm already dead, see? That means you'll never get it. Oh, not a fan, are we now? _Peasants_, they never understand our sense of humour."

"..How... Why…"

"Hmm? You must be wondering, 'How on earth did he manage to obtain a physical body'?" Dalmatian said, noticing the expression on the downed young man. "Well it's quite simple, really. I just absorbed the aura of these plants around me and used the life force to construct my own body! Ingenious, yes?"

"Bastard…"

The former knight shrugged. "And you also asked why… Well, that part I mustn't say just yet. A secret, at this point, I'm afraid. Though if I did tell you, you wouldn't be able to comprehend it, what with your peasant brain and all."

The young Knight General took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He then pulled his legs close to his torso and pushed his body off the ground with his hands, swiftly standing back up, where he immediately took a fighting stance.

"Oh, ready for more? Were you just pretending to be downed to ask questions, or were you wasting time to regain your life force?"

Sparing no time for small talks, Ash quickly formed an Aura Sphere and launched it at Dalmatian.

Much to Ash's annoyance, the 'dead' Knight simply extended his arm, and… Absorbed his attack, making Dalmatian's body more opaque, compared to the translucent bodies the normal 'Apparitions' seem to have. "It failed the first time, boy. What made you think it would succeed the second?"

Ash cursed his situation. If he had learned anything from his previous scuffle with Dalmatian before he was downed, it was that he needed to avoid direct contact with the former Knight, else his life force will be drained by that absurd technique of his. _And I don't think I have enough power to release myself from his hold like the last time…_ The young Knight thought, wincing. He stepped back and recovered some distance. _This fight is better handled ranged._

"Oh, playing it safe, are we now? I see you've understood that Absorption needed skin contact to work…" Dalmatian muttered, putting his pipe in his front pocket. "But no one faces Dalmatian in a duel and comes out alive."

Ash watched the realized apparition extend his hand once more, releasing multiple aura waves-formed ripples on the ground. Sensing no danger from said energy, Ash allowed it to pass through beneath him. He looked up, hands reaching inside his pocket for a dagger he always carried – in case things needed an extra push. Surely his foe was unable to absorb the life force off his dagger – it had none.

"If you are thinking that this technique does nothing," Dalmatian said, one corner of his lips pulling up, forming a smirk. "Then _you_ _are_ _heavy - _heavily mistaken."

"Silence!" Ash shouted as he attempted to throw his dagger, finding his body severely weighed down. "What... What have you done to me…"

Dalmatian laughed as he clapped his hands in amusement. "_Heavy_, isn't it? And _you_ will only find it getting even _heavier_."

True to his words, Ash fell to his knees, being unable to support the weight any longer.

"It a funny thing, the human brain," the former Knight continued. "However, that is of no importance at the moment. _You are unable to move_, correct?"

"…!"

"Ah, that look, that look! How I love it!" Dalmatian said excitedly, clapping his hands once more. "That is precisely why I _love_ using this technique. 'Desperation', I call it. A fitting name, no? It suits your expression. I invented this technique, thank you _very_ much."

"Why.. Why have you come here?" Ash asked, struggling to regain control of his body.

"Hmm? No real reason, I suppose. How about _you_, then? Why did you confront me?" the realized apparition shot back. Before Ash could reply, however, he answered the question himself. "But of course, you are the Aura Knight General of Cameran! You have a responsibility to inspect any abnormalities that involves Rota and its lands. And, having located the source of today's crisis, yours truly, Knight Dalmatian, has been classified as a hostile entity to the Order."

"You don't say.."

Dalmatian eyed him for a short moment, before stepping closer and putting his hand on Ash's head. "I was only testing out whether I could gain a temporary physical body, since the area around these parts are overflowing with healthy aura. This poor little General unfortunately decided to show up. Speaking of which, where are your men? I would think they are to come here and help."

"…"

"Ha! Would you look at this? You must have told them to stay at the Castle to not arouse any panic for the guests! Very much like Ser Aaron." Dalmatian commented, ruffling Ash's hair. "Now then, I'll make your death quick and painless with Absorption. All that will be left of you will be skin and bones."

Ash could say nothing. There he stood – knelt, at death's door, and there was physically nothing he could do about it. And just when things were starting to look up since his lonely stay at the Ethereal.

"Absorption is not an easy feat to do, in all honesty. A forbidden technique, they said. Only Ser Aaron and I were able to do it in our time. Quite a proud accomplishment." Dalmatian abruptly stated, nodding to himself. "It came quite naturally to me, to be frank. Imagining your arm an endless void, then briskly allowing the foreign aura to enter your body for your own use… Exhilarating business."

The young Knight General flinched as he felt the apparition's grip tightening on his head.

"See? Just like this, one can imagine themselves as a vacuum, open a path to one's aura reserve," Dalmatian muttered. "And let it a-a-ll in."

Ash felt his energy and life force leave his body, as if all his organs were being pulled out of his mouth. The young man fell forward, clinging to what little consciousness he had left.

Dalmatian clicked his tongue. "There was something distasteful about killing off a Knight General of the Order, even if he _is_ a peasant…" the former Knight lifted his leg and stomped on Ash's head, the other stepping forward to keep his balance, landing on Ash's hand.

_Something's amiss._ Ash thought repeatedly. Why was Dalmatian so adamant in explaining how Absorption worked to a person he was going to kill? _Be it his personal hobby to mock a person knocking on heaven's door, or something else, there's only one thing I could do._ Ash gathered his remaining energy to grab Dalmatian's foot.

"Oh? Still have some fight in you, I suppose."

Ignoring the comment from the former Knight, Ash concentrated on his palm. _Imagine an endless void… Open a path… And let it enter…_

Streams of energy began making their way into Ash, rapidly increasing in speed. Seconds later, the young man's life force felt overflowing, causing him to jump up. He looked at Dalmatian, now in a familiar state of translucence.

"Impressive," Dalmatian commented, shrugging. "_That_, I do not see everyday."

Ash looked around at the lifeless environment and clenched his fists. He then knelt and placed his hands on the ground and released his newly gotten aura. The forest, receiving a surge of life force, regained its color and beauty. The young man then fell once more, having expended all his energy.

"This idiot pushed himself with a new technique just so he can save a few Pokémon that was on the verge of death," the apparition said as he watched the scene. "And he learned Absorption just by watching and hearing… I suppose that's to be expected of a _Knight of Cinder_… What a cruel fate this boy has..." the former Knight muttered, disappearing.

"Knight of Cinder…" Ash repeated with ever dissipating consciousness, his eyes shifting to the back of his right hand, where a strange symbol had appeared.

"XX…?"

* * *

**A/N: Yo, sorry for the long time it took for an update. Started working recently and didn't have the urge to update (although I had this chapter half done by the time the last chapter came out).**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed. And I hope I can come up with a regular update time, teehee~**


	7. Of a Dragon's Bond: Chapter IV

**Of a Dragon's Bond  
Chapter IV  
"What did you have in mind? A short, blunt human pyramid?"  
**

World of white once more laid before Ash Ketchum.

He lifted his head, trying to make sense of his surroundings. In front of him stood a man – _a silhouette of one_, Ash thought. The world was perfectly bright white, so why was it that he was unable to see the man's face? Or the whole body, in retrospect. Having experienced many strange things while he was unconscious, however, this turn of events did little to surprise Ash. _Just another meaningless time where I've been pulled into the Ethereal._

"Events must play themselves out to aesthetic, moral and logical conclusion." The figure stated.

Ash eyed the figure curiously. _First Dalmatian, now this?_ He inwardly cursed. "…And what would that conclusion be, in this case?" the young man asked.

"It never varies – we aim at the point where everyone who is marked for death dies."

"Marked?"

"Between "just desserts" and "tragic irony" we are given quite a large scope for our particular talent. Generally speaking, things have gone about as far as they can possibly go, when things have gotten about as bad as they can reasonably get."

"That seems hardly fair," Ash muttered. _And absurdly complex_. "Who decides?"

"_Decides_? It is _written_."

"Pre-determinism, is it? 'tis certainly something I do _not _adhere, unfortunately."

"We are tragedians, you see? We follow directions. There is no choice involved. The bad end unhappily, the good, unluckily. That is what tragedy means." The figure then lifted an arm and pointed at Ash's right hand. "You are no exception."

Ash looked at his right hand and saw the marking that appeared during his fight with Dalmatian. "'XX'…? Why would such letters be imprinted on my hand?"

He then felt a strong burning sensation, the letters constantly changing. XX, XLI, LVI, LXV, and finally settling back on XX.

"It would seem that you are a random variable. The first, to boast. One can only hope that 'tis a good thing."

"Then hopeful I've become," Ash commented, clutching his hand, still in pain. "Tell me, what do these letters represent? What do they mean?"

"The answer," the figure said as it turned around, walking into the endless white. "Is not present."

* * *

"Igarashi, Zen. Twenty-four years old, blood type O. One hundred and seventy-nine centimeters tall, weighing sixty-eight kilograms. Hair colour is dirty blonde, eyes gray. Weapon of choice; a single-edged curved long sword-"

"Why are you reading your own profile, Zen?"

"…No reason, really. I'm just bored." Zen promptly replied as he placed the bulk of papers back on the desk next to him. "Should I read yours, brother? It's right here, see – Riley Gen – twenty-six years of age, blood type A-"

Riley snatched the files from Zen and threw it back on the desk. "I think I know myself pretty well, thank you very much. Besides, we don't want to be too loud; we might wake brother up."

"Isn't that why we're here, though? To wake him up?" the Second Knight said, lazily sitting and crossing his legs.

"We're here to _wait_ for him to wake up, brother. Whatever happened in the forest wasn't a small matter." The older Knight corrected as he pulled a chair and sat beside Zen. "Still hard to believe though, the fact that we'd come to find brother unconscious. He's practically unbeatable."

"Uh-huh…" Zen mumbled, staring blankly into space.

"What's wrong? You're quieter than usual."

"It's nothing, really… It's just, we really have a high opinion of our brother, don't we?"

"We wouldn't have become sworn brothers if we didn't, would we?" Riley chuckled and looked at the unconscious person lying on the bed in the room, with a Pikachu sleeping on top. "From the very start he was different. Suddenly brought by the old man for a match – and winning it – the very person we couldn't beat unless we trained for another decade. He was brought into this situation directly after unwillingly pulled into performing 'Separation', yet he didn't back away. Quickly learning the ways of our Order, he changed our system for the better – all that in less than two years. He's become an outstanding Aura Guardian indeed – and a fine leader for the Order. I've had my doubts, of course, but now I can't think of anyone else better suited for the position."

Zen silently nodded along and lightly hit Riley on the back. "Somebody's more talkative than usual today."

"You asked for it." Riley shot back, laughing.

"You're right, though. Can't think of anyone better than him." The Second Knight added, turning his gaze to the unconscious Knight General. "Though I can probably live without his strange manner of speech."

"It _is_ strange, isn't it?" Riley agreed quickly. "He would always reject formal speech directed to him, yet he only talks in that formal tongue. We don't talk like that, do we?"

Zen snorted, waving his hands. "I don't. _You_, on the other hand – well, not really, I guess."

"That's right, I fall under normal, still."

"You want to try speaking like brother?" Zen suggested, sitting up. "To pass time. The Ball doesn't start for another good four or so hours, right?"

Riley shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"Excellent!" the younger of the two claimed. "I can start. Is any topic fine?"

"That would be satisfactory, yes."

"Alright, here's a possible argument brother would have." Zen started, crossing his arms. "Did you ever think of yourself as actually dead, lying in a box with a lid on it?"

Riley thought for a short while, "No."

Zen coughed to clear his throat. "Nor do I, really. It's silly to be depressed by it. I mean, one thinks of it like being alive in a box. One keeps forgetting to take into account the fact that one is dead, which should make all the difference, shouldn't it? I mean, you'd never _know_ you were in a box, would you? It would be just like you were asleep in a box. Not that I'd like to sleep in a box, mind you. Not without any air. You'd wake up dead for a start, and then where would you be? In a box. That's the bit I don't like, frankly. That's why I don't think of it. Because you'd be helpless, wouldn't you? Stuffed in a box like that. I mean, you'd be in there forever, even taking into account the fact that you're dead. It isn't a pleasant thought. Especially if you're dead, really. Ask yourself, if I asked you straight off, "I'm going to stuff you in this box. Now, would you rather be alive or dead?" naturally, you'd prefer to be alive. Life in a box is better than no life at all, I expect. You'd have a chance, at least. You could lie there thinking, "Well, at least I'm not dead. In a minute somebody is going to bang on the lid, and tell me to come out.""

Riley looked at his sworn brother in surprise. "…You've _actually _given that a lot of thought, haven't you?"

"…Maybe."

"Didn't you have some more… Constructive things to do?"

Zen shrugged and stretched back. "What did you have in mind? A short, blunt human pyramid?"

"That would be a sight to behold, I would have to admit."

The two Knights immediately turned their heads to the source of the voice in the room. "Brother! You're up!" they said in unison.

"Apologies for the shameful display." Ash muttered, massaging his temples. "Still a bit wobbly… But fine nonetheless."

"We're glad to see that you're okay, brother." Riley said, patting Ash's shoulder. "It was a definite surprise seeing you all shriveled up like that."

"But man, to sacrifice all your aura for that forest," Zen interrupted, leaning on the bed. "You're really something, ya' know that, brother? You could've died if we didn't get there fast enough. Luckily, we sensed your aura getting depleted."

Riley nodded and went back to his chair. "What caused the disturbance in the forest, brother? That was hardly natural."

"It's… Nothing that would endanger the Palace nor the Order, I'm sure." Ash briefly answered.

"How so?" the First Knight asked again.

Ash blinked a few times. "Intuition, I suppose."

"Don't feel like talking about it, huh?" Zen chimed in. "Well, whatever it was, be careful, brother. If, as you say, the Palace or the Order is not its target, then…"

"He's targeting me, huh?" the Knight General muttered, closing his eyes and sighing. "Well, it has little significance on tonight's schedule. I'll take a shower, freshen myself up, probably take a walk around the castle to get some air."

Riley gave an audible sigh. "As restless as always. Just take care you don't hurt yourself, brother."

Ash chuckled, getting off the bed. "Brother, that shouldn't even be a concern."

"Before you go, brother," the oldest of the tree continued. "There's a letter dropped off in front of your door when you were out." Riley handed a black envelope to Ash.

Ash inspected the object. "Strange."

"What is it?" Zen asked, trying to get a glance on the letter.

"This has no sender, only my name written on it. My full name, at that. Title included." Ash explained. "Well, I will certainly give it a read once I've freshened up."

Zen shrugged. "Ball starts in four hours, don't be late."

The young general laughed. "Brother, I do _not_ spend _that_ much time in the shower."

* * *

"Pikapi, pika pika!" Pikachu cried happily, rustling Ash's hair.

"Pikachu, I spent half an hour styling my hair. If you mess it up further, you get no dinner." Ash firmly stated, pulling a now sad Pikachu off his head, putting the rodent on his shoulder. "…It won't happen again. I promise, little guy." He continued, petting Pikachu's head, answered by a happy cry.

Having finished his rather lengthy personal preparations for the Royal Ball, the young Knight General wandered around the castle, greeting familiar faces, with many concerns over his health being put forward. Assuring them that his health was perfectly fine, Ash headed over to the courtyard to do his daily activity. Finding his spot close to the fountain, he sat on the grass and took out his equipment; a pen and a piece of paper.

"It would seem that we are close to fully translating the passage Ser Aaron wrote before he passed, Pikachu." Ash said to Pikachu, who hopped off his shoulder to play in the fountain with some of the Palace's Pokemon. "I think I've become fluent in the ancient language. A blessing that I wouldn't have thought of when we were just starting out, right?"

It took the young man another peaceful hour to finish his translation of the old script. Once done, he stood and stretched his back, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He then sat on the edge of the fountain and presented the finished script to Pikachu. "Look, it's done! All that work breaking the Aura Seal on this document will surely be worth it, I'm sure. I do wonder why it was sealed, though."

"Pika, pi, pika?"

"Yes, of course I understand it. The ancient language is quite hard to understand when transliterated – like it is now – but I'm able to reorganize the sentences here and there – 'tis not exactly _very _hard." Ash answered lightly patting Pikachu's head. Looking back at his newly written script, he glanced over it before reading it aloud to make better sense of it.

"_The end of the war is nigh, but so is the conclusion of this humble life, as dictated by the sign imprinted on my flesh. The morrow is the day of the year that I was birthed, so will it be the day of my death. If this meager self could be the martyr for another hundreds years of peace, then so shall it be. As the Nineteenth Aura Knight General of Cameran and the Fifth Knight of Cinder, no greater honor could possibly exist."_

Ash chuckled nervously and exchanged glances with Pikachu. "'Tis… Quite dark, isn't it? A dying will…" the young man gulped and continued reading.

"_As done by those before I, so shall I leave this message for the next. To Ashton, the Sixth Knight of Cinder and thirty-second Aura Knight General of Cameran; a job well done indeed for solving my seal on this letter. Sixth, heed this well; Thy cause is just, thy cause is just. The time imprinted on your flesh shall arrive unmistakably, 'till then a piece of advice is all I can offer; We, the Knights of Cinder, cross our bridges when we come to them and burn them behind us, with nothing to show for our progress except a memory of the smell of smoke, and a presumption that once our eyes watered. Burn it unto your soul and remember; Thy cause is just, thy cause is just. Thine life belongs to Thee and Thee alone."_

Ash could feel a bud of sweat trickling down his cheek as he sat motionless. "This… Is impossible." He muttered. "I waved it off as mere coincidences when transliterating it, but how could this be? This is clearly addressed to me."

"Pikapi, pika, pi?"

"Yes I'm sure, Pikachu." Ash answered, regaining his composure. "It says 'Ashton' ri-i-ight here."

Rustling noises, an Aura signature.

The young man nodded to his Pikachu, quickly sending the little rodent to investigate the source of the noise.

"Ah! No!" a womanly voice shrieked.

Ash turned around to see Pikachu sitting on a rather messed blonde hair. "I wouldn't have expected you to be the sort of person that… _Snoops_ around, Miss Shirona."

"Well, I wouldn't have _snooped_ around if I didn't catch you reading that letter by accident, _Mister_ Ketchum." Cynthia replied after putting Pikachu on the ground, attempting to fix her hair afterwards. "It took me _forever_ to do my hair…"

"One would assume so, seeing the abundance." The young man light-heartedly commented. Looking over the woman once more, Ash noticed that she was wearing a traditional eastern wear – a black _Furisode Kimono_, graced by patterns of white flowers. Keeping his questions to himself, the young man congratulated his Pikachu for a job well done.

The Sinnoh Champion brushed the last few leaves of her shoulder and looked at Ash. "In any case, what do you think it means? That whole metaphor about crossing bridges… Or something along those lines. Are you sure you translated it correctly?"

"I'm quite sure my understanding of the ancient language is better than yours, Miss Shirona, so yes – quite certain 'tis correctly translated after _carefully transliterated_." Ash answered, placing Ser Aaron's letter in his pocket.

"Cheeky, aren't you? Even more so than when you were little, mister Knight General." Cynthia replied with a chuckle.

Ash sat down on the edges of the fountain, Pikachu occupying his lap shortly after. "If I understood it correctly, then 'tis quite sad."

"Pardon?"

"The metaphor."

"Ah, of course – the bridge metaphor." Cynthia said as she tied her hair up. "How so?"

The young man smirked and looked at the woman. "You might find my explanation to be quite long and boring."

"We've got time, don't we? Still a few hours away from the Royal Ball." She said, also sitting down on the fountain's edge. "Besides, it piqued my interest."

"Very well, then. I'll try to keep it short and simple." Ash sighed, pulling the letter out. "It would seem to me that this 'bridge' is another word for a problem or an obstacle that may or may not happen. So then for the people involved here – that is the Knights of Cinder – the problem will undoubtedly come, and it will be dealt with. However, just as the conflict is solved and the bridge crossed, it was never to be brought up again, as the bridge burns behind us, leaving nothing to show for the progress made. Then all that remains is the memory of it – or experience, rather – or what have you. _With nothing to show for our progress except a memory of the smell of smoke, and a presumption that once our eyes watered_."

Silence loomed over the two people, to be broken by the Sinnoh Champion minutes later.

"That's… Quite the fate the Knights of Cinder have in store, isn't it?" she asked, turning to Ash. "And according to the letter, you're one of them?"

The young man simply shrugged, unconcerned. "Then for once I hope I've made a mistake when transliterating the ancient letters. But if it _is_ true, then, well… We cross our bridges when we come to them."

"You're a very laidback person, you know that?" Cynthia said with a giggle. "Are you sure about disclosing all this information to me? I'm an outsider, after all."

"Calling the Queen's baby sister an outsider is something I'd never dare do, _Your Highness_." Ash said with a smirk.

The blonde quickly turned to Ash and let out a scoff. "_Baby_ sister? I was _not_ that spoiled when I was little – wait, you know about my royal blood?"

"It's only natural, he's the Aura Knight General of Cameran after all." A man said, gaining the attention of both persons in the courtyard.

Ash looked at the man, quickly scanning him. Roughly the same height as him, the man wore a neat black three-piece suit, with long, messy jet-black hair tied in a ponytail. Giving off a strong charisma, the man stared at Ash with his auburn eyes.

"Mister Aylward! I take it you're representing the G-Men?" Cynthia said, shaking hands with the man. "What of Lance's father?"

"Evening, Miss Shirona." The man identified as Aylward greeted without taking his eyes off the young Knight General. "And hello to you too, Ash. It's been a while."

Ash smiled and sighed. "Good evening, father."

* * *

"So what's the big news, Aylward? All the people you told to come is here." A man wearing a black tuxedo said, his spiky red hair contrasting.

"In a minute, Lance." Aylward said, arms crossed.

Ash looked at all the people present in the courtyard, the fountain's water filling the silence. Standing across from him were Cynthia Shirona and Clair Blackthorn, the latter wearing a similar _Furisode Kimono_, albeit different in colour. Beside the two was Lance Blackthorn and his grandfather, Mr. Blackthorn. The young Knight General then took a quick glance at the person beside him, Aylward Ketchum.

Pokémon G-Men's Vice-Chairman.

"Now that we're all here," Aylward started. "I'm afraid it's time to convey the grim news."

"Are you sure I can hear this, Mr. Ketchum?" Clair asked, unsure of her position. "This looks rather serious."

"Me too," Cynthia agreed. "I mean, we don't belong to the Order nor the G-men."

Aylward shook his head. "This relates to you very much, Miss Blackthorn. And Miss Shirona, I believe you will find some relevance to this piece of information I'm about to release as well."

"Then let us cut to the chase, shall we?" Mr. Blackthorn quickly said. "And when is my son coming? He should be with you, no? I can't wait to start drinking with him already."

Ash briefly raised an eyebrow, sensing the uneasy aura emanating from his father.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Blackthorn, that won't be possible." Aylward humbly said. "Your son, Vance, was – has – he is… He is no longer with us. Unfortunately, he was… Taken down."

Silence filled the group's atmosphere once again.

"…What? This must be a joke, right? Dad can't possibly just die like that!" Lance shouted, voice shaking. Seeing as Aylward kept quiet, Lance took a lengthened breath and sighed. He then sat on the fountain, hands folded.

"Uncle Vance really has…?" Clair's question trailed off.

Aylward simply nodded.

"How?" Mr. Blackthorn finally asked, after another few minutes of muteness. "How did he die? He was supposed in the G-Men headquarters all day."

"Yes he was, Mr. Blackthorn. It shames me to say this, but, he was killed in his office, Mr. Blackthorn."

Unable to contain his rage, the Royal Trainer stepped forward and grabbed Aylward by the collar. "What the hell has the G-Men been doing, then?_!_"

"Whoever killed Vance certainly caught us by surprise, Mr. Blackthorn. I was away when this happened, but according to his guards, three men dressed in all black suddenly appeared and threw throwing knives at him, many piercing vital spots. Similar like how they came, they just disappeared afterwards." Aylward explained, the grip on his collar weakening. "We found a strange letter on him."

"A letter?" Lance shot, looking up.

The G-Men Vice-Chairman nodded and took out a letter from his inner pocket. "Yes, one of my men quickly gave it to me for inspection. It's an ominous thing; no sender, all black in colour. And there were only two things written on it."

"_Embrace Death_." Ash suddenly interrupted, all heads turning to him. "_We've begun._"

Aylward turned to his son, confused. "I don't think I've told you that yet."

"I received the same letter." Ash took out the letter he got earlier that day from Riley and gave it to his father. "Men dressed in all black, is it? Then I assume white hair and eastern throwing knives were involved?"

"Yes, that's certainly the case…" Aylward answered, looking over the letter. "And this letter looks to be the same as Vance's."

"It seems that we're dealing with the Shadow Clan here," Ash said as he stretched his body. "Troublesome bunch, they are."

Lance took the letter and read over it himself. "Shadow Clan?"

"I believe some of us here came across them a few years ago during the Plasma fiasco," the young General continued, putting on his gauntlets. "Though the people in question were only runaways from the Clan, naming themselves the Shadow Triad. We are to deal with the whole clan this time, seemingly."

"I remember them," Cynthia added, getting her turn of reading the letter. "Did they merge back with the clan?"

"No, those three would most likely have committed _seppuku_ – a form of… Honorable suicide_. _Ghetsis was their only reason to live, after all." Ash took the letter from the Sinnoh Champion and ripped it to shreds. "But a thing of the past, all this. "Shadows" in the past, "Shadows" still. They clashed many times with the Order, only to have their sorry hides sent back to wherever they came out from."

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting," Clair stated. "Shouldn't we be more careful right now? If you received one of those letters, isn't your life in danger?"

"When is it not?" Ash smiled, straying from the group.

* * *

An ambush.

A meaningless word to a Ki user, much less to an Aura Guardian.

Being able to sense their enemies from afar really reduced the chances of being caught in a surprise attack. Whatever the situation, they were always ready.

And such was the case for Ash Ketchum. He and his father, Aylward, had noticed the unwelcomed presence of the attackers in the courtyard in the midst of their conversation.

Would it had been a better choice to notify the others about the incoming threat? Quite possibly. There were two Aura adepts in the scene. Either he or his father could have protected the others, while one fend of the attackers. Then this would give a small window for Ash to summon his special unit, the Honor Guards, to come and help protect the civilians. A couple of them were in the vicinity, after all.

But what fun would that be?

Ash Ketchum, the second youngest Aura Knight General of Cameran after Ser Aaron. Growing strangely undefeatable in combat, he missed the thrill of having the odds against him. In this situation, letting the attackers gain the upper hand would surely make for a good skirmish.

He felt his father glare at him, he did. By allowing their enemies to roam free, it would of course increase the danger they were in, especially the three others, who were unable to defend themselves against the Shadow Clan. Even Lance, who was carrying a firearm, would be unable to even get the chance to draw it. During the conversation, Aylward sent out a distress signal with his aura multiple times to call for help. By this time, Ash had assumed that their enemies had no affinity with Aura whatsoever. If they did have it, the signal would have been noticed and they would have attacked right then.

The young General felt his lips curl upwards. What fun would it be if Zen and Riley got here to participate in the fight? It would be over too quickly. No blood rushing moments, no heated exchanges, no _fun._ So he did something that caused his father to cast another glare at him.

He cancelled out the distress signals.

After Clair's question about the danger to Ash's life, he distanced himself a little from the group, giving the attackers the window to attack.

Logically, it would make sense to attack the person standing alone. But two of the shadows appeared behind Clair and Cynthia.

_Smart_. Ash thought. _But too predictable_.

Ash turned around and released the two Aura Spheres he had been preparing, hitting the two targets. The spheres blasted a Shadow to the wall, exploding once it made contact. One managed to evade the Sphere, though he was greeted by Aylward's fist.

Three Shadows then appeared behind him to catch him off guard. Supposedly.

But that too, was predicted by Ash. He side-stepped to dodge a downward sword slash, using the momentum to hit the attacker's head with his elbow. He caught the Shadow's head after and pulled it down for his knee to strike. One Shadow down.

The two remaining Shadows attacked simultaneously with side swings, one high and the other low. Ash held the two off in an angle with his gauntlets. Receiving a swing horizontally could cut through his gauntlets, even if it was made of steel. Ash quickly formed an Aura Sphere in each hand. The balls of energy exploding in contact with the swords, flinching the two opponents. Before they could retreat, Ash grabbed the collar of each Shadow. Once again, he formed an Aura Sphere in each hand, the two exploding in contact, rendering the two unconscious.

Ash turned to see his father finishing a fight with a seemingly higher ranked Shadow. Using a seemingly Aura-formed sword, Aylward finished the battle with a passive, counter-attacking swordplay.

"I wouldn't look away if I were you." A voice said in front of Ash.

Ash slowly turned his head forward to see another Shadow, this one giving off a more ominous Aura than the others. "The leader of this pack, I presume?"

"That would be correct." The Shadow answered.

"Be careful Ash, he's different than the others." Aylward chimed in after making sure the others were safe.

Ash chuckled. "He can be as different as he wants to be, it would not change the fact that he is unable to best _me_."

"You are too arrogant, young General." The Shadow stated, readying his sword.

"'Tis not arrogance when true, lad." The young man said. "I'd recommend you fight this battle long-ranged."

Without another word, the Shadow charged forward with a sword thrust. The attack evaded easily, the Shadow continued the attack with a side kick, Ash successfully catching the leg.

"I've told you," Ash said, smirking. "Making contact with me is suicide."

Ash concentrated on his palm. _Imagine yourself a vacuum and open a path to your reserve_.

Effectively performing the Absorption technique, Ash could feel the Shadow's energy filling his body. A second later, the young man stopped the technique in order to let the Shadow live, though unable to move.

* * *

"That technique," Aylward started, sounding a little on edge. "What the hell was that? I felt his Aura transfer _into_ you."

Ash felt out the energy that he absorbed slowly integrating with his Aura. He took a deep breath to get used to the sensation. "Absorption, I think it was called. A lost technique, most likely. Like its name, it allows me to absorb the Aura from any source that… Well, contains Aura."

"You could've killed him," the older Ketchum continued. "Aura techniques weren't made for that."

"I'm aware," Ash replied. "That would be why I stopped before he died."

Aylward clicked his tongue. "That's not the point here. What were you thinking, cancelling my distress signals like that? Forget your little ego, you were putting everyone here in danger!"

"That's not exactly the case here, uncle Aylward." a man said from one of the windows facing the courtyard. "He didn't block _all_ of it. So we came here with a couple of the Honor Guards."

Aylward and the others looked up to find Zen leaning on the window, Riley at the next one.

"Brother may have never had a formal Aura training," Riley commented, "But he sure has a knack for it, uncle. Whatever he does is well thought, albeit reckless at times. Well, most of the time."

"All this talk is surely pleasant." Ash interrupted, gaining everyone's attention. "However, I'm sure that Mr. Blackthorn and Lance would like some time to regain their bearings."

Lance agreed, sighing heavily. "I think that'd be best." He simply said as he left the scene with Mr. Blackthorn.

Ash looked around, taking short glances at the unconscious bodies. "So, what to do with these?"

"I'll tell our men to clean up," Zen answered. "The Ball starts soon, brother. You should hurry and report to Sanzou-jii. Uncle, come with Riley, he'll show you where to go."

Aylward turned to Ash. "I suppose we can talk later. I have a quick question, though."

"What is it?"

"Why are they calling me 'uncle'?"

Ash chuckled. "Ask Riley, he'll explain a lot of things."

"Alright then," Aylward said, reluctantly turning after ruffling Ash's hair. "I'll see you later… Son. It's good to see you alive."

"I would have replied sentimentally," the young man muttered, fixing his hair. "If you hadn't ruined my hair."

Watching his father leave, Ash felt himself smiling. _Even the stoic old man had difficulties controlling his emotions_.

Feeling a pat on his shoulder, his train of thought was disrupted. He turned to see Cynthia, a rather serious look plastered on her face.

"I need to talk to you about something."

* * *

**A/N: Before any questions come up about the name 'Aylward', I might as well explain where I got the name.**

**Since in this fic 'Ash' is short for 'Ashton', which came from Old English (meaning 'Dweller at the ash-tree town; from the ash tree'), I figured having his father's name from Old English would be appropriate. And a name starting also with the letter 'A' would be neat. So I looked up some Old English names, and decided on Aylward, which means 'Noble Guardian'.**


End file.
